wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Drugie życie doktora Murka/4
Rozdział IV Pierwszy śnieg spadł tego roku wcześnie, a wraz z nim nastały dość silne mrozy. Zajęty po uszy sprawą otwocką, Murek nie miał wprost czasu na wykupienie z przechowalni futra, i wychodząc w jesionce z domu ucieszył się, że tuż przy bramie stoi taksówka. Obok wprawdzie przechadzał się jakiś mężczyzna, lecz nie wyglądał na pasażera. Gdy jednak zbliżył się do wozu, mężczyzna gościnnie otworzył mu drzwiczki i powiedział półgłosem: – Pojedziemy razem, towarzyszu Garbaty. Teraz dopiero Murek go poznał. Był to piekarz Stachoń o przezwisku „Zimny”, jeden z asów wywiadu partyjnego. Spotkali się kilka razy na posiedzeniu komitetu, jeszcze za czasów Murkowych początków w Propagicie. – Jak się masz – wyciągnął doń rękę Murek, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, chociaż nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, o co Zimnemu chodzi. Na jakiekolwiek wykręty było za późno. Murek mógł wprawdzie wręcz odmówić Zimnemu, lecz okazałby przez to, że ma nieczyste sumienie. – Mam z wami do pogadania – wyjaśnił Zimny, sadowiąc się obok Murka. – Z przyjemnością. A o co chodzi? – naiwnie zapytał Murek. – Nie będziem w taksówce gadać. Dość będzie czasu na miejscu. – A nie zrobiłoby wam różnicy, żeby jutro?... Albo dziś wieczorem?... Bo widzicie, śpieszy mi się teraz. – Nie, nie można – lakonicznie odpowiedział Zimny. – Ano, to trudno. Jechali w milczeniu. Wreszcie samochód zatrzymał się przed niewielkim drewnianym domem na ulicy Skierskiej. Wysiedli i Murek wszedł za Zimnym do pracowni szewskiej. W pierwszej izbie było bardzo ciasno. Pracowało tu pięciu czy sześciu młodych Żydów, pod oknem terkotał na maszynie długobrody, siwy kamasznik. Do drugiej wchodziło się po kilku krzywych stopniach. Przewidywania, a raczej obawy nie zawiodły Murka. Pierwszą osobą, którą tu zobaczył, był ów barczysty robotnik z piątki Kuzyka, co pamiętnego wieczoru stał przy ladzie w kawiarni Majewskiej. Poza nim było tu jeszcze pięciu mężczyzn, zupełnie Murkowi nieznanych. Zapanowała chwila ciszy. Czuł na sobie uważne, badawcze spojrzenia, lecz nie speszył się. – O co chodzi, towarzysze? – zapytał swobodnie. Wówczas mały i chudy brunet o krzywym nosie wyciągnął doń rękę. – Jak się macie, Garbaty. Musieliśmy was wezwać w jednej sprawie. Cóż się nie witacie? Przecie znacie tych towarzyszy? Wskazał na wysokiego robotnika i na dwóch innych. Murek ze zdziwieniem zwrócił się ku nim. – Konfrontacja! – przemknęło mu przez głowę i jednocześnie z radością stwierdził, że tamci nie poznają go wcale. W kawiarence było wtedy ciemnawo, Murek miał na sobie inne palto, no i zarost. – W życiu ich nie widziałem – zapewnił z przekonaniem. – Ale oni was widzieli – perswazyjnie powiedział krzywonosy. – Być może. – Było. No jakże, towarzysze? Poznajecie?... Towarzysz Garbaty zgolił wprawdzie wąsy i brodę, ale wy macie dobre oczy. Tamci milczeli. Wreszcie jeden, z nich rozłożył ręce. – Jakby on, jakby nie on. Tamten był grubszy. – I wyższy – dodał drugi. Niespodziewanie Zimny zwrócił się do Murka. – Pokażcie no waszą spluwę. Macie ją przy sobie? Na to od dawna był przygotowany. Stary swój nagan zaraz pierwszego dnia schował za kaloryferem, w mieszkaniu Miki Bożyńskiej. Posiadanie broni, z której kule utkwiły w plecach Kuzyka, byłoby równoznaczne z wydaniem na siebie wyroku śmierci. Nieposiadanie żadnej wywołałoby podejrzenie. Toteż wziął od Czabana jego browning i teraz podał go spokojnie Zimnemu ze słowami: – Ostrożnie, nabity. – A gdzie wasz nagan? – Jaki nagan? – No, przecie mieliście wydany z partii! – Ba! Kiedy! Przed dwoma laty już meldowałem o jego stracie. – Komu meldowaliście? – Towarzyszowi Bigelsteinowi i samemu towarzyszowi Kurmskiemu. Przy rewizji w pociągu musiałem wyrzucić przez okno. – To łatwo sprawdzić, czyście meldowali! – groźnie zauważył Zimny. – Pewno, że łatwo! – czupurnie zawołał Murek. – A wy mnie, towarzyszu, nie straszcie, bo nie wiadomo, kto z nas lepszy komunista, wy czy ja. A po drugie, czego w ogóle ode mnie chcecie?! Co ja takiego zrobiłem, że mnie bierzecie na spytki?! – Powoli, powoli! Nie podnoście głosu! Ja was od dawna miałem oku. – A ja was od jeszcze dawniej!– krzyknął Murek. – Cicho, towarzysze! – wskoczył między nich krzywonosy. – Bez awantur! – Więc co to za szopka? – oburzał się Murek. – Macie co przeciw mnie? Uważacie mnie za prowokatora, za szpicla, za zdrajcę? To jazda, gadajcie. Co ja zrobiłem? – To się pokaże – mruknął Zimny.. – Spokojnie, towarzyszu Garbaty – zaczął krzywonosy. – Samiście sobie winni, bo my wiemy, żeście szczery członek partii, ale dlaczegoście tak nagle ogolili brodę? – Nie wolno mi? – Wolno, ale wolno wam też odpowiedzieć, kiedy was po ludzku pytają. – Ogoliłem, bo kobiecie to się nie podobało. Wielka mi tajemnica! Ale i was po ludzku pytam, o co mnie oskarżacie? – O nic. Prowadzimy dochodzenie. Robimy to z rozkazu władz partyjnych, których i wy musicie słuchać, i my. Dlatego myślę, że zechcecie odpowiedzieć spokojnie na pytania. Nie? – Pytajcie. – Czy znaliście stolarza Kuzyka? – Bardzo dobrze znałem. U niego kiedyś ukrywałem się. To dzielny człowiek i bardzo dla mnie życzliwy. Wiele mu zawdzięczam. – A wiecie, że on nie żyje? – Nie wiem. Czytałem w gazetach, że był ranny. – A kiedyście go ostatni raz widzieli? – Dokładnie nie pamiętam. Chyba ze dwa lata temu. – A może teraz, niedawno? – Nie. Dwa lata najmniej. Krzywonosy umilkł, natomiast Zimny zapytał: – A co was łączyło z Piekutowskim? – Z jakim Piekutowskim? Nie znam żadnego Piekutowskiego. – To już kłamiecie. Ludzie widywali was razem. Są na to świadkowie. Murek wzruszył ramionami. – To albo świadkowie kłamią, albo ja nie wiedziałem, że dany gość nazywa się Piekutowski. Wielu ludzi w partii nie znam po nazwisku, tylko z pseudonimu. Może i jego tak znałem. A jaki jest jego pseudonim? – On nie był członkiem partii, tylko bandziorem i wy to doskonale wiecie! Murek zaśmiał się ironicznie. – No, towarzyszu Zimny! Tuście już przeholowali. Bo nikt, nawet największy mój wróg wam nie uwierzy, bym ja mógł mieć coś wspólnego z bandytami. Niektórzy towarzysze mają mi do zarzucenia, że zburżujałem. Może mają trochę słuszności, może to mój grzech, że po wielu latach nędzy zachciało mi się odrobiny złudzenia, że mam wygodę i dostatek. Ale żebym z bandytami! No! Rok cały ocierałem się o nich po domach noclegowych, z głodu zdychałem, a do nich nie przystałem. Tylko dokąd poszedłem? Do was! Do partii!... A teraz, kiedy mi się trochę poszczęściło, kiedy dość zarabiam na żarcie i mieszkanie, teraz miałbym z bandziorami mieć do czynienia? Opowiedzcie to komu innemu, to chyba głupi wam uwierzy. Zapanowało milczenie, a Murek dodał: – Ja nic nie mam do ukrywania. Sumienie moje jest czyste, a całe życie jak na dłoni. Dlaczego mi po prostu nie powiecie, o co mnie posądzacie? – O nic was nie posądzamy – spokojnie odpowiedział krzywonosy. – Chodzi o wyświetlenie sprawy. Niestety, Kuzyk umarł i stąd trudności. Nie wiemy, dlaczego bez rozkazu zwołał swoją piątkę i urządził napad na dwóch bandytów. Ponieważ zaś trudno uwierzyć, by zrobił to na skutek osobistych porachunków... – I ja w to nie uwierzę. Kuzyk był dobrym i karnym komunistą – wtrącił Murek. – Właśnie. A szereg faktów wskazuje na to, że właśnie wy, towarzyszu Garbaty, możecie nam dopomóc w wykryciu prawdy. – Jakież to fakty? – Wyście byli w przeddzień owej strzelaniny u towarzysza Dyla? – Byłem. Nie wiem, czy w przeddzień, ale byłem. Wstąpiłem doń wieczorkiem. – I dowiedzieliście się od niego, że Kuzyk jest komendantem piątki? – Nie przypominam sobie – po chwili zastanowienia się odpowiedział Murek. – Aleście gadali o Kuzyku? – Zapewne. W ogóle gadaliśmy o sprawach partyjnych. Aha, nawet Dyl dziękował mi za wydanie dobrej opinii o Kuzyku. Teraz przypominam to sobie doskonale. Ale jakiż to może mieć związek z ową awanturą?... – Czy nie byliście później u Kuzyka? – Nie. Zresztą, towarzyszu, gdybym był tam, to ktoś przecie musiałby mnie widzieć. Ale zapewniam was, że na oczy Kuzyka nie widziałem. – Możliwe – przyznał krzywonosy. – Jednak jak to wytłumaczyć, że Kuzyk w szpitalu powtórzył kilka razy: „To robota Garbatego”? To przecie nie może nic nie znaczyć? – Tak twierdził?... – niedowierzająco zapytał Murek. – Ależ towarzysze! On na pewno wcale nie myślał o mnie, lecz o jakimś człowieku naprawdę garbatym! Garbatych na świecie jest dość. – To prawda – przyznał krzywonosy – mogło być i tak. Zdawał się być przekonany, lecz Zimny powiedział: – Mogło być, lecz nie było. Kuzyk mówił o was. – Niby dlaczego o mnie? – wyzywająco zawołał Murek. – Bo wyście w tym ręce maczali – z uporem stwierdził Zimny. – Ja?... No dobrze, tylko w jakim celu? – Tego już nie wiem. Murek wybuchnął śmiechem. – Jesteście jak dziecko, towarzyszu Zimny... Utrzymujecie, że byłem wplątany w tę sprawę, tylko nie macie na to ani dowodów, ani poszlak, ani jakiegokolwiek wytłumaczenia, bodaj najgłupszego wytłumaczenia, po co bym miał się wplątywać! Gdzież tu sens?... Nawet obrazić się na was nie mogę za takie brednie. Miarkując z tego, co wiem o zajściu z gazet i od was, widzę, że Kuzyk rozprawiał się z jakimiś bandytami, czy też oni z nim. A co tu ja mam do roboty? Jeżeli komu na świecie dobrze życzyłem, to już na pewno Kuzykowi, od którego doznałem więcej dobrego niż od innych. I ja miałbym na niego bandytów naprowadzać? Stuknijcie się w głowę, towarzyszu Zimny! – To gdzieście byli tego wieczoru? – Gdzie miałem być? W pracy, u dyrektora Czabana. Zresztą gotów jestem pójść z wami do tej kawiarni. Przecież jeżeli tam chodziłem, to mnie poznają. – Kawiarnia została zamknięta przez policję. – No, to wszystko jedno. Łatwo odszukać właściciela czy kelnera, czy innego diabła. Nie myślę chować się. – Dziwne to jednak, żeście akurat zgolili brodę. Jeszcze u Dyla byliście z brodą i tak was przypiekło. – Wcale nie przypiekło. Chcę się żenić, a kobiecie zarost się nie podobał. Dużo znacie takich kobiet, którym się podoba? – A macie jaką swoją fotografię z tą brodą? – odezwał się krzywonosy. – Nie mam. Sami wiecie, że należąc do partii lepiej nie fotografować się. Krzywonosy mrugnął ku Zimnemu i obaj odeszli w kąt, gdzie przez chwilę szeptali ze sobą, po czym Zimny zwrócił się do Murka: – Nie miejcie do nas żalu, towarzyszy Garbaty. Sami rozumiecie, że partia musi takie rzeczy dokładnie zbadać. Wasze nieszczęście, że niektóre okoliczności przemawiają przeciw wam. Inne znowuż świadczą za wami. Ale pewności jeszcze nie ma. – Więc dlaczego traktujecie mnie jak jakiego prowokatora czy konfidenta policyjnego? – Tak was nie traktujemy. To nieprawda. – A któż to mówił, towarzyszu Zimny, że od dawna miał mnie na oku? – Nie zaprzeczam. Kazałem dawniej was śledzić, bo dziwne było, skąd macie nagle forsę. Nie dla mojej ciekawości, ale dla dobra partii to robiłem i chyba nie weźmiecie mi tego za złe. Przekonałem się, że nie macie kontaktu z policją i cieszyłem się z tego. Ale nie cieszyłem się, żeście się odsunęli od roboty rewolucyjnej i że zajmujecie się wróżbami, czyli procederem niegodnym uczciwego proletariusza, ani tym bardziej świadomego komunisty. I to wam w oczy zarzucę, jak i to, że przestajecie z burżujami. Kto raz zasmakuje w burżujskim życiu, ten już dla nas stracony... – Nie sądzę tak – przerwał Murek. – Niby to nie wiecie, jak żyje góra partii? Towarzysz Szeps i towarzysz Bigelstein, towarzysz Bazyluk i sam towarzysz Kurmski. Twarz Zimnego spochmurniała. – Co powiem, a czego nie powiem, to moja rzecz. I to nie należy do sprawy. Teraz chodzi o was. Otóż przyjmujemy do wiadomości, że zgadzacie się ułatwić nam zbadanie waszej, prawdziwej czy fałszywej, niewinności w tej sprawie. Sprawdzimy wasze alibi, zetkniemy was z tymi, którzy mogą coś wiedzieć, a tymczasem wy musicie znowu zapuścić zarost. I zastrzegam, że obowiązani jesteście stawić się na każde wezwanie. A jeżeli przyszłaby wam ochota... wyjechać, to pamiętajcie, że partia ma dłuższe ręce, niż wy nogi. – Nie obawiajcie się za mnie. Sam żądam wyświetlenia prawdy – odpowiedział Murek – a i bez waszego upomnienia zawsze byłem, jestem i będę do dyspozycji władz partyjnych. – No, to możecie iść. Nie zatrzymujemy. – Dobrze, ale oddajcie mi rewolwer. – Bierzcie – wskazał mu leżący na stole browning towarzysz Zimny. Murek, nie śpiesząc się, sprawdził bezpiecznik, schował broń do kieszeni, kiwnął głową i wyszedł. W warsztacie nikt nań nawet oczu nie podniósł, na ulicy natomiast szofer stojący przy taksówce, nieznacznie zastąpił mu drogę i powiedział, nie obwijając w bawełnę: – Nie mogę was puścić bez rozkazu. Zawróćcie i niech tu przyjdzie z wami Zimny. Zimny jednak widocznie sam przypomniał sobie o wydanym szoferowi rozkazie, gdyż właśnie uchylił drzwi i skinął mu głową. – To było aż tak źle – pomyślał Murek, odchodząc w stronę śródmieścia, i uprzytomnił sobie, że właśnie na Skierskiej przed dwoma laty jedna z piątek rozprawiła się z dwoma prowokatorami. Niedaleko stąd znajdowały się wielkie zsypiska śmieci, w których nocami zakopać można było trupy bez obawy wykrycia ich przez policję. Naprężone do ostateczności podczas przesłuchania nerwy Murka rozdygotały się na dobre. Szedł coraz szybciej, ostatnim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się, by nie obejrzeć się lub nie zacząć biec. Taki zawzięty człowiek jak Zimny nie pominie żadnego szczegółu, najmniejszego drobiazgu. Oczywiście zainscenizuje konfrontację z Majewską, właścicielką kawiarni na Grzybowskiej, z kelnerkami, jeżeli zaś zapuści brodę, tamte poznają go niechybnie. Poza tym zbadanie służby u Czabanów wykaże, że Murek w krytycznym czasie nie pokazał się tam przez trzy dni. Teraz już naprawdę nie pozostawało chyba nic poza ucieczką. Partia ma długie ręce, to prawda. Nie tak wszakże długie, jak chwalił się Zimny. Murek sam znał kilka wypadków bezkarności tych, co partię zdradzili. Są przecie liczne kraje, w których bezpiecznie można się ukryć. Z wolna uspokajał się, a im był spokojniejszy, tym silniej rósł w nim protest przeciw ucieczce. Ostatecznie dochodzenie przeciągnie się, a partia ma sprawy ważniejsze. Murek wiedział, że na dwudziestego piątego listopada wyznaczony jest „dzień głodujących”. Organizacja strajku i pochodów na ten dzień zaabsorbuje wszystkie siły partyjne. Zechcą wystąpić tym okazalej, że zupełnie nie udały się manifestacje 7 i 8 listopada w rocznicę rewolucji październikowej. KPP musiała się zrehabilitować i zmobilizuje wszystko, by zaś utrudnić rządowi wezwanie pomocy wojska, tegoż dnia urządzi kilka aktów sabotażu w koszarach garnizonu warszawskiego. Był to tak zwany „plan B”, znany Murkowi jeszcze z czasów jego szefostwa w Grupie Aktywnej, a odkładany z roku na rok. Oczywiście poleje się krew i to obficie. „Plan B” przewidywał do dwudziestu zabitych i do stu rannych, barykady i demolowanie biur pośrednictwa pracy i funduszu bezrobocia. Oczywiście później przyjdą aresztowania, częściowa dezorganizacja, a w każdym razie osłabienie wszelkich funkcji partyjnych. Przez to zaś Murek zyskiwał na czasie. Na razie postanowił w niczym nie zmieniać trybu życia. Wiedział, że jest śledzony. Zresztą przesiadywał od wczesnego ranka do późnej nocy z Czabanem i z przybyłymi z zagranicy kapitalistami. Rokowania szły dość opornie. Za to sprawa fikcyjnej sprzedaży terenów leśnych za Otwockiem przeprowadzona została gładko. Stary książę Zasławski, zahipnotyzowany projektem rulety, zgodził się na wszystko. Jego siostra i przyrodni brat, półgłupi książę Zyzio, mieli do swego plenipotenta całkowite zaufanie, które uwalniało ich od uciążliwego obowiązku myślenia. Toteż w księgach hipotecznych dóbr Starnickich i Kosarzewa na miejscu nazwisk Zasławskich wpisano nazwisko doktora Klemma. W dwa dni później umowa z kapitalistami została uzgodniona, statuty obu spółek akcyjnych parafowane i wszystko zdawało się układać znakomicie, gdy spadł nieprzewidziany, a raczej przewidziany od dawna cios: późnym wieczorem dyrektor Seweryn Czaban został aresztowany. Murek dowiedział się o tym w niespełna kwadrans po fakcie. Obudził go przerażony telefon pani Czabanowej. Ubrał się natychmiast i pojechał na Skolimowską. Wszyscy byli na nogach, ponieważ zaś Czaban nigdy nie informował rodziny o swoich interesach, spodziewali się czegoś najgorszego. Tymczasem okazało się, że wszystko odbyło się tak, jak przewidywał Czaban, i Murek zaczął uspokajać panie zapewnieniami, że areszt długo nie potrwa, że jest wynikiem pewnej kombinacji, że Czabanowi nic nie grozi i że przede wszystkim należy zachować rzecz w tajemnicy, gdyż dalszym interesom mogłoby zaszkodzić rozpowszechnienie wiadomości o tym niemiłym zajściu. Gdy wreszcie Czabanowa przestała szlochać i spazmować, Murek zawołał służbę, by nakazać jej pod groźbą wydalenia najściślejsze milczenie o aresztowaniu pana. – Jeżeli zaś zachowacie tajemnicę, każde z was otrzyma miesięczną pensję jako gratyfikację – zakończył. – A teraz możecie odejść. Gdyby ktokolwiek pytał, macie odpowiadać, że pan dyrektor wyjechał do Berlina. Na prośbę pań pojechał następnie do Urzędu Śledczego, gdzie z zadowoleniem dowiedział się, że Czaban bynajmniej nie stracił głowy. Jak się okazało, skomunikował się z jednym z wybitnych sądowników i uzyskał przezeń zapewnienie władz śledczych, że wiadomość o aresztowaniu nie dostanie się do prasy. Przespał się kilka zaledwie godzin, gdyż rankiem znów musiał być na Skolimowskiej dla zakończenia pertraktacji z delegatami Belgijskiego Towarzystwa Elektryfikacyjnego. Przezorny Czaban zostawił dlań od dawna przygotowane wszelkie plenipotencje, mógł więc działać nie tylko we własnym, lecz i w jego imieniu. Zresztą nieobecność Czabana i jego wyjazd do Berlina właśnie zdawały się skłaniać delegatów do przyspieszenia finalizacji umowy. Rozmowy szły gładko. Tegoż przedpołudnia odbyła się poza tym decydująca konferencja w Banku Wschodnim i gdy Murek nazajutrz uzyskał pozwolenie na widzenie się z Czabanem, mógł mu zakomunikować nader pomyślne wiadomości. W zamian dowiedział się, że sędzia śledczy ustalił wysokość kaucji na bardzo wysoką sumę stu tysięcy, czyli na kwotę, której w obecnym stanie spraw w żaden sposób nie można było wydobyć bez zachwiania własnej pozycji w nowym przedsiębiorstwie. Czaban zresztą nie bardzo się tym przejmował. – Tak wielkiej kaucji żądają – mówił – pod naciskiem ambasady. Jednak będę się targował. Ostatecznie posiedzę parę tygodni, póki ty nie załatwisz tych rzeczy. Wtedy będziesz mógł wpisać kaucję na hipotece. Na razie musi być czysta jak łza. Natomiast w domu Czabana nie znikał ponury nastrój. Pani Helena nie wstawała z łóżka, gdyż poza migreną nękała ją myśl, że nie potrafi ludziom spojrzeć w oczy. Żołnasiewicz chodził struty, zaś panna Tunka zachowywała wymowne milczenie. Gdy razu pewnego zostali we dwójkę, Murek wręcz ją zapytał: – Dlaczego pani żywi do mnie urazę? Czy sądzi pani, że jej ojciec z mojej winy został aresztowany? Wzruszyła ramionami. – Bynajmniej. Skądże tu pańska wina?... Po prostu uświadomienie sobie, że się jest córką... aferzysty, nie sprawiło mi radości. – Dlaczego zaraz aferzysty! – próbował oponować. – Tak, aferzysty. Używam tego, nie innego wyrazu, gdyż ten wydaje mi się najłagodniejszy z serii, którą należałoby tu zastosować. Zmarszczył brwi. – Łatwo jest być moralistką, gdy się jednocześnie, wybaczy pani, korzysta z owych afer. Gdy się luksusowo mieszka, gdy się posiada drogą biżuterię, futra, suknie, gdy... – Owszem – przerwała – przyznaję panu rację. Ale czyż to zmienia sens sprawy? – O, zmienić bardzo łatwo, panno Tunko. Wystarczy wyrzec się tego wszystkiego, postarać się o posadę i zarabiać sto kilkadziesiąt złotych miesięcznie. A jeżeli nie znajdzie się posadki, no to szlachetnie i uczciwie, z czystym sumieniem umrzeć z głodu. – Wcale nie pretenduję do świecenia przykładem. – A jednak pani surowo sądzi innych. – I siebie, proszę pana, i siebie! – Więc jednak nie chciałaby pani, by ojciec porzucił interesy i został urzędnikiem lub po prostu bezrobotnym? – Przyznaję, nie chciałabym. Ale czyż nie można i w interesach być uczciwym?... Zaraz, zaraz! Wiem, co mi pan odpowie. Że w dzisiejszych czasach, wśród dzisiejszych ludzi i tak dalej!... Być może. Nie znam się na tym i sądzę, że pan ma większe ode mnie doświadczenie... – I ja tak myślę – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Ale cóż ja na to poradzę – ciągnęła – że we mnie to wywołuje i wstręt, i zniechęcenie, i lekceważenie dla samej siebie. Że mi duszno w tej atmosferze! Mama powiada, że ze wstydu ludziom w oczy nie spojrzy. Ja zaś wiem, że potrafię spojrzeć tak samo odważnie jak dawniej. Tylko dawniej wierzyłam, że mam do tego prawo, a dziś... Umilkła i po chwili powiedziała: – Czytałam kiedyś, że w New Yorku czy też w Londynie istnieje klub, na pozór niczym nie różniący się od innych. Zbierają się tam panowie wytwornie ubrani i przestrzegający rygorystycznie przepisów dobrego tonu. Jeden drugiego traktuje jak nieskazitelnego dżentelmena, chociaż wszyscy bez wyjątku są przestępcami i każdy z nich o tym wie. – I cóż dalej? – Nic. Tylko tutaj w domu, w otoczeniu... rodzinnym, wśród przyjaciół mego ojca czuję się tak, jak gdybym się znalazła w tamtym klubie. – Dziękuję pani. – Zaśmiał się z przymusem,. – Nie chciałam pana obrazić. – I nie obraziła mnie pani. – Ale... Ale wolałabym, nawet trafiwszy do owego klubu nie wiedzieć, że się w takim klubie znajduję. Dużo dałabym za to złudzenie. Spojrzał na nią ironicznie. – Ile? – Jak to ile? – Dużo by pani dała, więc ile?... Nie trzeba używać pustych słów, panno Tunko. Więc czego pani wyrzekłaby się za to? Do jakich ofiar byłaby pani skłonna?... Co?... Widzi pani! Każdemu łatwo rzucić na wiatr efektowne powiedzonko: dużo dałabym! Gdy jednak przyjdzie do dawania, okaże się, że owe „dużo” to zupełnie „nic”. Ja natomiast zbyt długo w takim klubie byłem naiwnym prostaczkiem. Aż mnie dżentelmeni ograbili, okradli i obdarli ze wszystkiego. I widzi pani, dlatego wolę być dzisiaj świadomym członkiem tego bractwa, niż jego ofiarą. Panna Tunka spojrzała mu w oczy. – A dobrze panu z tym? – Co to znaczy, czy dobrze? – wybuchnął Murek. – Musi być dobrze. Pani stawia niedorzeczne pytania! Zerwał się i ze złością odsunął krzesło, po chwili jednak opanował się. – Przepraszam panią – bąknął – ale gdyby pani znała życie tak, jak pani ojciec, jak ja... Są rzeczy, nad którymi w ogóle nie należy się zastanawiać. Nie wolno. Och, panno Tunko, panno Tunko! Nawet pani nie przypuszcza, ile goryczy wzburzyła pani we mnie. Stanął przy oknie i umilkł. – Nie zamierzałam sprawić panu przykrości – odezwała się. – Ale jednak uważa mnie pani za... szuję. Mniejsza zresztą o epitet. Taki czy inny... To nie ma już znaczenia. – Przecież sam pan twierdzi, że lepiej, że mądrzej, że trzeba wiedzieć w jakim się jest klubie. – Tak, tak, ale... – Ja zaś, niech pani mi wierzy, żadnych z tej świadomości nie wyciągam wniosków. Miał pan rację, że jestem taka, jak i reszta stowarzyszonych. Nie stać mnie na heroizm wyrzeczenia się czy walki. Więc o cóż panu chodzi?... Pogodziłam się z tym wcześniej nim zrozumiałam, że się mogę z tym pogodzić. Murek gryzł papierosa i milczał. Z przeraźliwą jasnością widział teraz, czym jest już nie tylko dla siebie, lecz dla wszystkich, dla wszystkich ludzi, z którymi się styka. Ta dziewczyna uważa go za brudnego aferzystę, jej ojcu nigdy do głowy nie przyszło oczekiwać odeń jakiegoś sprzeciwu etycznego, z góry miał go za człowieka bez skrupułów. Żołnasiewicz, pani Helena, tutejsi goście i znajomi, finansiści, z którymi prowadzi pertraktacje, urzędnicy i dygnitarze, u których załatwia sprawy formalne – każdy z nich domyśla się w nim szubrawca. A towarzysze partyjni? Podają wprawdzie rękę i nazywają towarzyszem, lecz i oni mają go przecie za łotra bez czci i wiary. Nawet Piekutowski i Majster uważali go za coś znacznie gorszego od siebie. A cóż mówić o Arletce! Arletka wie lepiej niż inni, że jej kochanek jest kryminalistą. Ileż razy musiał wobec każdego z nich hamować się przed bodaj retorycznym odwołaniem się do własnej godności, ile razy w porę przygryzał język, by nie wypowiedzieć o kimś potępiającego sądu. Każdy parsknąłby mu w oczy śmiechem, każdy, jeżeli nie słowami, to wzrokiem zapytałby szyderczo: – Jakież prawo masz ty do sądzenia innych? Tak. Tunka umiała się pogodzić instynktownie, zanim nawet zrozumiała, że jest to dla niej możliwe. Arletka zapewne nie zastanawiała się nad tym wcale. A on?... Czyż nie czuje lepkiej cieczy dookoła siebie? Czy wytrzyma długo w tej atmosferze?... Czy nie zdusi go zaduch świadomości, jawności własnego upodlenia? I to pogodzenie się wszystkich z tym stanem rzeczy! Uczucie ohydy opanowało go tak silnie, że z trudem powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia Tunce tego wszystkiego, od zapłacenia jej pogardą za to, że ona na czynną pogardę zdobyć się nie umiała. Unikał też jej przez kilka dni, unikał Arletki, unikał jakichkolwiek rozmów, które mogłyby do reszty obezwładnić jego wolę i chęć działania. Na szczęście nawał pracy sprzyjał temu, a na rozmyślania mało zostawało czasu. Wkrótce też przybyła nowa okoliczność. Pewnego ranka w mieszkaniu Murka zadzwonił telefon. Bez żadnych wstępów nieznany głos oznajmił: – Macie, towarzyszu, stawić się pojutrze o piątej na ulicy Skierskiej. I położono słuchawkę. – To już koniec – szepnął do siebie Murek. Tak, nie miał już sił ani ochoty do walki. Nadludzką czujnością, zawziętym trudem utrzymywał się tak długo na powierzchni grzęzawiska, które go oblepiało, wciągało, obezwładniało. – Co ci jest, Franku? – ciepło zapytała Arletka. – Jakaś zła wiadomość? – Zła? – zaśmiał się. – Nie, nie zła. Po prostu ostatnia. – Nie rozumiem. – Ach, po co masz rozumieć. Daj mi spokój. Zamknął się na klucz w swoim pokoju i zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany aż do zmęczenia. Gdy jednak usiadł, gdy mięśnie odprężyły się, nagle uświadomił sobie swoją bezczynność. Oto ginie i nic nie robi! Zerwał się i powziął decyzję: – Nie! Nie! Nie dam się. Zostawało dwa dni czasu. Tak, jest sposób! Zdradzić. Zaraz pojechać do policji politycznej i sypnąć adresami, nazwiskami, podać plan rozruchów, przygotowanych przez komunistów na „dzień głodujących”... Zapełnią się więzienia, cała organizacja zostanie zachwiana i sparaliżowana na długie miesiące. Nie będą mieli czasu na dyscyplinarki partyjne i na sprawdzanie, na czym polegał udział towarzysza Garbatego w sprawie zajścia w kawiarence na Grzybowskiej. Murek zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, ścisnął skronie. Musiał zastanowić się. Nie nad tym już, czy to zrobić, tylko nad tym jak. Powoli opanował się i spokojnie już wrócił do biurka. Wyciągnął Remingtona i zaczął pisać. Krótki wstęp: obudził się w nim patriotyzm i strach przed przelewem krwi bratniej. Dlatego denuncjuje. Dalej szedł opis instrukcji dla komitetów, opis regulaminu akcji, opis programu demonstracji i całego „dnia głodujących”. Znany sobie dawniejszy plan Murek uzupełnił zapowiedziami kilku zamachów bombowych na obiekty rządowe. Następnie podał szczegółowo adresy zakonspirowanych lokali partyjnych, drukarń, centrali propagitu, składów bibuły itd. Długa lista nazwisk i adresów działaczy komunistycznych od najwybitniejszych do szeregowych uzupełniła elaborat. Jednak przezornie Murek nie wymienił pracowni szewca na Skierskiej ani towarzysza Zimnego, by uniknąć skierowania podejrzeń o denuncjację na siebie. Wiedział, że po ucichnięciu burzy partia nie zaniecha wysiłków, by dowiedzieć się, kto zadenuncjował. Posądzenie przede wszystkim skierowałoby się przeciwko niemu, gdyby policja wpadła na ślad osób, badających sprawę śmierci Kuzyka. Doniesienia Murek zakończył zaklęciami, by nie tracono ani godziny czasu, gdyż w obawie dekonspiracji główni przywódcy będą próbowali ukryć się, a plan w ostatniej chwili może być zmieniony. Dla pewności, sporządzony w dwóch egzemplarzach donos został natychmiast wysłany do Ministerstwa i do policji. Niezależnie od tego Murek wieczorem zadzwonił do prywatnego mieszkania jednego z wyższych dygnitarzy i zapewnił go, że chociaż wiadomości przesłał anonimowo, gdyż obawia się zemsty komunistów, jednak są one prawdziwe i ścisłe. Wystarczy dla sprawdzenia przeprowadzić rewizję w którymkolwiek z podanych w anonimie lokali, by przekonać się, że nie pisał dla czczej mistyfikacji. Dygnitarz nawet nie próbował namawiać Murka, by zgłosił się osobiście. Z tonu rozmowy Murek wywnioskował, że anonimowi uwierzono i że odpowiednie zarządzenia już są wydane. Władze musiały poważnie brać pod uwagę nawet każde niepodpisane doniesienie. Pomimo oficjalnych zapewnień, że komuniści nie rozporządzają wśród mas żadnymi wpływami, wiedziały, że jest inaczej, że wielka nędza, bezrobocie i brak jakichkolwiek pomyślnych perspektyw doprowadziły umysły biednej ludności do stanu zrozpaczenia, a zatem gotowości na wszystko. Pod rzekomo spokojną powierzchnią życia gromadziły się potężne masy nienawiści, gniewu i pragnienia zemsty. Lada silniejszy wstrząs mógł spowodować straszny wybuch. I niepodobna było przewidzieć, czy licząca zaledwie kilka tysięcy partia komunistyczna w ciągu jednej godziny nie wzrośnie do olbrzymiej potęgi, wchłaniającej wszystko, co daremnie od lat dopomina się o chleb i pracę. Dlatego ludzie, stojący na straży ustroju i bezpieczeństwa, ludzie, których zadaniem było czuwanie nad spokojnym i zgodnym z przepisami policyjnymi wyglądem powierzchni życia publicznego, nie mogąc, nie umiejąc sięgnąć pod tę powierzchnię mądrymi i sprawiedliwymi reformami gospodarczymi i społecznymi, tym usilniej sięgali tam zbrojnym ramieniem prawa. Dzień następny minął w mieście spokojnie. Ale już wieczorem Murek, przechodząc koło komisariatu policji, zobaczył oczekujące tam dwa auta ciężarowe. Umyślnie obszedł jeszcze inne komisariaty. Wszędzie było to samo. Na noc szykowano wielką obławę. Oczywiście nie ulegało wątpliwości, że wywiad partyjny musiał dowiedzieć się w porę o tych przygotowaniach. Murek wiedział, że partia i w szeregach służby bezpieczeństwa ma swoich zwolenników, przyjaciół, informatorów. Jednak wiedział również, że dla uniknięcia paniki wśród członków partii, jej władze nie wydadzą żadnych ostrzeżeń, tym bardziej, że nie spodziewają się przecież, by w rękach policji było tyle adresów i tyle nazwisk. Zawsze, nie tylko w przededniu wielkich wystąpień ulicznych, liczono się z możliwością rewizji i aresztowań. Nie było przecie tygodnia, by policja nie wpadła na ślad tej czy innej jaczejki, tej czy innej drukarni lub centrali kolportażu. Na takie straty partia była przygotowana. Rzadko się zaś zdarzało, by przybrały one szersze rozmiary lub by objęły wyższe kondygnacje organizacji partyjnej. Tym razem jednak KPP poniosła prawdziwą klęskę. Poranne dzienniki pisały: „Likwidacja centrali komunistycznej w Warszawie”. I podawały: „... po kilkumiesięcznej obserwacji i drobiazgowych, przygotowaniach władze bezpieczeństwa przystąpiły ubiegłej nocy do ostatecznej likwidacji KPP”. ... Przeprowadzono masowe aresztowania. W więzieniach znalazło się ponad trzystu wywrotowców. Przeprowadzono czterdzieści rewizji, których skutki stały się sensacją. Znaleziono dwa składy broni i granatów ręcznych, całe tony bibuły agitacyjnej, sześć zakonspirowanych drukarń, radiostację i kasę. Ujawniono dokumenty szpiegowskie, stwierdzające niezbicie kontakt wywrotowców z funkcjonariuszami przedstawicielstwa dyplomatycznego jednego z państw sąsiednich... Pisma zamieściły nazwiska niektórych aresztowanych. Wśród nich było wiele nieznanych Murkowi, były jednak prawie wszystkie te, które on podał: Zaniewicz, Liber, Krótki, Posiadły, Bigelstein, Liczko, Piotr, Szeps, Barański, Dyl, Piszczałkowski, Machaj, Sułko... Jednych znał lepiej, pracował z nimi, niektórych z nich nawet cenił wysoko, niektórym winien był wdzięczność, innych znał z widzenia, ze słyszenia lub po prostu z rejestru Propagitu, komitetów dzielnicowych czy Grupy Aktywnej. Prasa aż grzmiała od pochwał dla czujności i sprawności władz bezpieczeństwa. Czytając to, Murek uśmiechnął się ironicznie na myśl, że na „zasłużonych”, „czujnych” i „sprawnych” posypią się pochwały, nagrody, awansy, ordery. O wyznaczonej godzinie stawił się na ulicy Skierskiej, wiedząc, że nic nie ryzykuje. Przestraszony szewc, właściciel pracowni, oświadczył mu, że nikogo tu nie ma, że nikt nie czeka, że w ogóle nikogo nie zna. – To dziwne – powiedział Murek. – W każdym razie pamiętajcie, że przychodziłem. Nazywam się Garbaty. I gdyby... Szewc zatknął uszy. – Niech się pan odczepi! Co mnie może obchodzić! Ja jestem biedny, spokojny rzemieślnik! Idź pan stąd! Czy pan nie wiesz, co się dzieje?... Tymczasem „działo się” rzeczywiście. Dzień po dniu nie ustawały aresztowania w Warszawie i na prowincji. Na podstawie materiałów zdobytych przy rewizjach, akcja policyjna zataczała coraz szersze kręgi. Dzień dwudziesty piąty listopada, „dzień głodujących”, minął bez najmniejszych demonstracji. W dzielnicach robotniczych panowała powszechna cisza, fabryki pracowały normalnie. Tego właśnie dnia pertraktacje w Banku Wschodnim zostały przypieczętowane, a w Sądzie Okręgowym zarejestrowano dwie nowe spółki akcyjne: „Miasto-Ogród Medana” i „Polskie Towarzystwo Popierania Rozwoju i Eksploatacji Uzdrowisk S.A.”. W pierwszym Czaban z Murkiem mieli pięćdziesiąt jeden procent akcji, w drugim tylko dwadzieścia. Prezesem rady nadzorczej „Medany” został książę Zasławski, prezesem drugiej spółki prezes Banku Wschodniego Hinckel. Ale obie dyrekcje generalne zastrzeżone były dla Czabana i doktora Klemma. W tydzień później dyrektor generalny Medany, dr Klemm, zaciągnął dzięki uprzejmości prezesa Banku Wschodniego, Hinckla, pożyczkę na rachunek przedsiębiorstwa w kwocie stu tysięcy, dzięki której to kwocie sędzia śledczy zwolnił z więzienia dyrektora generalnego Polskiego Towarzystwa PRiEU, pana Seweryna Czabana, i nowa polska placówka ekonomiczna mogła wejść w stadium forsownej organizacji. Na terenach dawnych majątków książąt Zasławskich wrzała już praca. Setki ciężarówek i furmanek zwoziły materiały budowlane; pomimo niesprzyjającej pory roku przeprowadzono bocznicę kolejową. Zakładano fundamenty, wznoszono prowizoryczne składy, na wielką skalę rozpoczęto roboty ziemne. Czaban uznawał tylko amerykańskie tempo i nie liczył się z kosztami, twierdząc, że tylko śmiałość, brawura i szeroki gest opłaca się w interesach. Toteż w terenie pracowali już sprowadzeni z Anglii fachowcy od planowania ogrodów i boisk, sprowadzeni z Włoch i z Francji architekci, holenderscy hydraulicy i polscy robotnicy. – Na jesieni musi być wszystko zupełnie gotowe – powiedział sobie Czaban i każdy, kto obserwował tempo pracy, musiał wierzyć, że w niespełna dziesięć miesięcy Medana otworzy się gościnnie dla publiczności, Medana, miasto-ogród, miasto-park, wyczarowany z piasków Eden, Eldorado, Golkonda, siódme niebo Mahometa, niezrównana Medana, super-hyper-arcyluksusowa polska Floryda, Riwiera, Biarritz, Monte Carlo, Ostenda, Davos, St. Moritz, a przynajmniej nad-Konstancin, nad-Krynica, nad-Ciechocinek i nad-Zappoty. Murek, który nie był aż takim optymistą, musiał w duchu przyznać Czabanowi nie tylko spryt, ale i wyjątkowe szczęście. Jeszcze w Medanie nie stanął ani jeden domek, a już prasa grzmiała bezpłatną reklamą, a już zgłaszały się setki ludzi, zabiegających o pracę, o dzierżawy, o działki, już przynosili wkłady i kaucje. Nie stopniały jeszcze śniegi, a już w ten sposób gotowy był sztab biur i służby, gdyż Czaban nie gardził kaucjami, które – ziarnko do ziarnka – zebrały się w poważny kapitał. Murek i Czaban codziennie jeździli do Medany i spędzali tam po kilka godzin w drewnianych barakach, gdzie prowizorycznie zainstalowano biuro. Gdy wracali pewnego dnia do Warszawy, Czaban powiedział: – Nu, bracie, my z tobą dobraliśmy się w korcu maku, a?... Ani się spieramy, ani kłócimy, ani jeden drugiego nie chce wystrychnąć na dudka czy podłożyć mu świnię. Że ty mi dobrze życzysz, to wiem, że ja ci jeszcze lepiej, ty wiesz. A? – To jasne. – Prawda? I jeżeli przypomnę ci teraz, że to ja cię namówiłem do tego, że ja cię wciągnąłem do interesów, że to dzięki mnie ty z biednego magika czy to uczonego zrobiłeś się bogaczem, to nie dlatego, byś mi dziękował. Ja tam podziękowania mam w nosie. Ale dlatego, byś wiedział, że jestem kontent z ciebie. Murek wyciągnął rękę. – Bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny. Tylko jedno zastrzeżenie: Nie jestem bogaczem. To, że na moje nazwisko zapisało się pakiet akcji, to przecie fikcyjne. Akcje należą do ciebie. Czaban klepnął go po ramieniu. – Nie gadaj. Starczy na nas dwóch. Co twoje, to twoje. Pieniędzy nie wniosłeś, ale i praca nie pies. Tylko, widzisz, sęk w tym, że obaj my mamy cały interes w ręku tylko do tego czasu, póki będziemy trzymać ze sobą sztamę. Niech jeden z nas zechce zwąchać się z innymi akcjonariuszami, to jest dla drugiego ferfał di klaczkies mit di gance pastrojkies. – Zapewne – przyznał Murek. – Toteż nic nas nie zmusi do zapomnienia o własnym, dobrze zrozumianym interesie. – Ee, pamięć ludzka... Różnie z nią bywa, a z interesami też... Na świecie wszystko łatwo się zmienia, ale ja mam... Mam jeden projekt! – Mianowicie? Czaban nagle odwrócił się do niego. – Przypatrz się mnie. Jak ci się podobam? A? – Jak to? – zdumiał się Murek. – Ujdę na teścia?... A?... Bo widzisz, rad byłbym wydać Tunkę za ciebie. Co możesz mieć przeciw niej?... Dziewczyna ładna, zdrowa, dobrze wychowana. A jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy, to myślę, że porządniejsza od innych. Pilnować nie pilnowałem, bom nie głupi, ale zdaje mi się, że dużo lepsza od innych. A i tobie chyba w oko wpadła. Żeń się z nią! Chcesz, a? Murek poczerwieniał. – Doprawdy, to wielki dowód twego zaufania... I jestem ci za to bardzo obowiązany. Ale nie wiem, czy panna Tunka... – Bo co? Zawsze wyrażała się o tobie z uznaniem. – Uznanie to jeszcze nie wszystko. A poza tym... Powiem ci szczerze, sam od dawna tego pragnę. Kilkakrotnie próbowałem w rozmowie z panną Tunką zbliżyć się do tego tematu. Odnosiłem jednak zawsze wrażenie, że... odpowiedziałaby odmownie. – Zawracanie głowy! – zirytował się Czaban. – Lubi cię, a po ślubie pokochacie się. Oboje jesteście spokojni, rozsądni i nic nie przemawia przeciwko waszemu małżeństwu. Zresztą, zwróć się do niej po prostu. Cóż to, boisz się, a? – Nie, nie boję się... – Więc siup! Bez ceregieli i bez straty czasu. Zżyliśmy się ze sobą i nie ma czego się krępować. Ponieważ Czaban na nic czekać długo nie umiał, po kolacji zwrócił się do żony i do szwagra: – Chodźcie ze mną do gabinetu. Doktor ma z Tunka do pogadania. Nie będziemy im przeszkadzać. Czabanowa chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz tylko poruszyła ustami, obrzuciła pokój spłoszonym spojrzeniem i wyszła za mężem. Zostali sami. Murek niezmiernie przykro odczuwał przymus narzuconej sytuacji. W wyrazie twarzy panny Tunki dostrzegał jakby ironiczny półuśmiech. – Panno Tunko – zaczął wreszcie – zapewne domyśla się pani, dlaczego ojciec... Z jakim zamiarem... – Owszem – skinęła głową. – Widzi pani... Mnie jest niewypowiedzianie trudno zdobyć się na zwyczajne i od wieków powtarzane przez miliony mężczyzn zapytanie w podobnej sytuacji: Czy zechce pani zostać moją żoną?... Zdaję sobie sprawę z mego położenia. Nie tak dawno usłyszałem z pani ust, może słuszną, nawet na pewno słuszną ocenę mojej etyki. Była to ocena zdecydowanie ujemna. Tedy właściwie... Skoro już zdobyłem się na śmiałość zwrócenia się obecnie do pani, powinienem właściwie zapytać: Czy pomimo to nie zgodzi się pani zostać moją żoną?... Mówił, nie patrząc na nią, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi i na próżno usiłując nadać swemu głosowi miększe, cieplejsze brzmienie. Miał przecie pełną świadomość, że otrzyma jej zgodę. Na pewno w taki czy inny sposób została do tego przygotowana przez ojca. Poza tym była dość inteligentna, by od dawna zrozumieć, ku czemu zmierza troskliwość, opieka i zadomowienie się u nich wspólnika ojca. Nie bał się zatem odmowy. Gdyby zamierzała jego propozycję odrzucić, znalazłaby tysiąc sposobności, by go wcześniej na to przygotować. Nie obawa tedy męczyła go w tej chwili, lecz przeświadczenie, że Tunka równie dobrze zna, widzi i rozumie jego pobudki, jego intencje, jego kalkulacje, jak i on sam. Orientował się przecie, że przy oświadczynach, chociażby mimochodem należało wspomnieć, jeżeli nie o miłości, to przynajmniej jakoś ogólnikowo o uczuciach. Bez osłonek byłaby to już tylko transakcja, w której dla Tunki przypadała rola obiektu, obiektu gwarantującego jej ojcu wierność wspólnika, a jej mężowi gruby posag. – A jej? – zapytał siebie. – Może spokój i dostatek, no i męża, dla którego zawsze pozostanie tak obojętna, jak i on dla niej. W czym innym jednak było coś wstrętnego: w tym, że transakcję ona właśnie musiała przypłacić swoim ciałem. Nie przypuszczał, by jako mężczyzna był dla niej odrażający, ale przecie nie był też pożądany. Mimowoli podniósł oczy. Nie mogła uchodzić za piękną, ale niewątpliwie była dość ładna, by stać się pożądaną, by spotkać człowieka, który zapragnie jej pocałunków, dotyku jej rąk, przyspieszonego tętna jej serca. Tak jak on kiedyś pragnął Niry, a teraz pragnie Arletki... Było to głupie i śmieszne, lecz czułby się uszczęśliwiony, gdyby Tunka odrzuciła jego ofertę. Ona jednak po długim namyśle spojrzała mu poważnie w oczy i powiedziała: – Spodziewałam się tego i zgadzam się. Ale chcę, by pan przedtem, zanim moją zgodę przyjmie do wiadomości, usłyszał dlaczego zgadzam się zostać pańską żoną. – Słucham panią – bąknął zaskoczony jej tonem. – Pan wie, że go nie kocham. Myli się pan jednak sądząc, że o moim postanowieniu zadecydowało życzenie ojca. Jestem do rodziców bardzo przywiązana, nie zdobyłabym się jednak na poświęcenie całego swego życia dla interesów ojca. Nie wiem, czy dla pana małżeństwo ze mną będzie tylko nowym interesem. Ja traktuję je trochę inaczej. Oczywiście, wychodząc za pana, czynię to z rozsądku. Ale nie należy rozsądku identyfikować z interesem. I chcę, by pan to zrozumiał. Murek zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. – Ależ, panno Tunko, jak mnie pani może posądzać, że dla mnie... – O nic pana nie posądzam – przerwała. – Wyjdę za pana, proszę pozwolić mi skończyć, z rozsądku. Bo przypuszczam, że z panem będzie mi dobrze. Nie oczekuję szczęścia. Wiem, że bez miłości szczęścia być nie może, a ja pana nigdy nie pokocham. Czy pan godzi się z tym? – Oczywiście... Chociaż zostanie mi nadzieja, że z czasem... – zaczął obłudnie. – Nie, panie. Widzi pan, chcąc go uchronić od złudzeń i rozczarowań, muszę wyznać prawdę: kochałam, a może... i dotychczas kocham kogoś innego. Sądzę, że takie uczucia zjawiają się raz w życiu i nie powtarzają się nigdy. Ale to moja całkiem osobista sprawa, z którą nie zetknie się pan wcale w naszym pożyciu małżeńskim. Człowieka tego nie ma i już przez to, już chociażby przez to ma pan pewność, że harmonia naszego tak zwanego ogniska domowego nie zostanie zakłócona. Ponieważ zrobiła pauzę, przez grzeczność zapytał: – On nie żyje? – Tak jakby nie żył – odpowiedziała po chwili wahania i zadrżały jej usta. – Jest chory... Jest obłąkany. Niestety, beznadziejnie. Odwróciła się i dodała: – Proszę mi darować to „niestety”. Ale pan jest dość wyrozumiały i dość mnie pan zna, by wiedzieć, że w przeciwnym razie mogłabym wyjść tylko za tamtego. Przypuszczam zresztą, że domyśla się pan, o kim mówię. – Tak, proszę pani. – Lecz wracajmy do życia – powiedziała niecierpliwie. – Otóż stoję na stanowisku, że zmuszona przez los do rezygnacji ze szczęścia, mam prawo trzeźwo rozważyć, czego od życia oczekuję. A rozsądek wskazał mi pana. Jest pan sam niewolnikiem rozsądku, jest pan człowiekiem kulturalnym, wykształconym, poza tym względy materialne przemawiają za panem, a nadto lubię pana, chociaż widzę wiele jego wad. To mi wystarcza. – Dziękuję pani przynajmniej za... pobłażliwość. – Jeszcze nie skończyłam. I proszę mnie wysłuchać, bo moja zgoda uwarunkowana jest pewną klauzulą, a nie wiem, czy nie będzie ona dla pana nie do przyjęcia. Ponieważ zaś ja od tej klauzuli odstąpić nie mogę, wszystko zależy od niej. – Jakaż to klauzula? – zapytał szczerze zdziwiony. – Widzi pan – odpowiedziała z namysłem – uważam, że żadne z nas nie ma nie tylko prawa, ale nawet i potrzeby wtrącania się do przeszłości drugiej strony. Dla uspokojenia pana dodam, że ja osobiście nie miałam żadnej przeszłości, przynajmniej zaś takiej, która by mogła wywołać niezadowolenie przyszłego męża. Może to nie jest istotne, może pan nie przywiązuje do tego żadnego znaczenia, ale po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Oczywiście wiem, że pan, zgodnie zresztą z uznanymi przywilejami mężczyzny, przeżył niejeden romans. I to mnie nie obchodzi wcale. Natomiast ze względów po prostu ambicjonalnych – i to jest mój warunek – żądam, by zerwał pan ze swoją obecną kochanką. Murek zmieszał się. – Jak to?... O kim pani mówi?... – Ach, nie wiem, jak się ona nazywa. Wiem natomiast, że łączy pana z nią stosunek... trwały. O, proszę nie myśleć że szpiegowałam pana. Na to nie trzeba być detektywem. Wystarczy zwykła, całkiem przeciętna spostrzegawczość kobieca. Szereg drobiazgów, niedostrzegalnych na pozór, dla nas, kobiet, ma swoją wymowę. Zresztą ona ostrzegała mnie o swoim istnieniu. Ostrzegała systematycznie i stale. Tunka uśmiechnęła się, widząc błysk gniewu w jego oczach. – Jak to? – zapytał. – Pisała do pani? Czy telefonowała? – O nie! Kobiety mają znacznie skuteczniejsze i bardziej przekonywujące od słów sposoby przekonania współzawodniczek o tym, że dany mężczyzna należy do nich. Wystarczy świeży zapach tych samych perfum na każdym ubraniu, ślad szminki do warg na ustach, ślad pudru na ramieniu. Poza tym telefonowałam kilka razy do pana i zawsze poznawałam jej ładny i młody głos. – To zapewne służąca – wtrącił Murek. – O, nie. Takim tonem może mówić tylko kobieta, która czuje się panią w danym domu. Może być zresztą jednocześnie i służącą, chociaż w tym wypadku na pewno jest inaczej. Nie śledziłam pana, proszę mi wierzyć, ale wystarczyło obserwować pański tryb życia, by dojść do przekonania, że ma pan przyjaciółkę u siebie w domu, że jest pan do niej przynajmniej przywiązany, że trwa to od dawna, a zatem zbyt jest podobne do małżeństwa, bym ja chciała, mogła, bym potrafiła z tym się pogodzić. Nie żądam od pana natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Niech się pan zastanowi. Być może – mówię to bez cienia zarozumiałości – że tamta przedstawia dla pana zbyt wielką wartość, by miał pan wyrzekać się jej dla mnie. Ale nie odstąpię od tego. A pan wie, że umiem być stanowcza. Proszę mnie zrozumieć: nie wymagam od pana wierności małżeńskiej. Wiem, że mój ojciec zdradza matkę. Ale jego dom jest tutaj. Tamto zaś jest dlań czymś nieważnym i ubocznym. Mama nie umie z tym się pogodzić. Ja na jej miejscu pogodziłabym się łatwo. Natomiast nie pogodziłabym się z tym, by mój dom dla mego męża był czymś nieważnym i ubocznym. Murek ucałował jej ręce. – Ależ ma pani zupełną słuszność i zapewniam panią, że jej obawy są zupełnie nieuzasadnione, gdyż... – Proszę pana! – przerwała. – Niechże pan oszczędzi mi rozmowy na ten temat. Przykro by mi było usłyszeć od pana... wykręty. Zresztą, to już teraz pańska sprawa. Gdy pan zakomunikuje mi, że powziął taką czy odmienną decyzję, wtedy... – Panno Tunko! Ależ ja już powziąłem decyzję. Z chwilą, gdy prosiłem panią o rękę! Przecież to całkiem zrozumiałe. – A czy... jest i równie... pewne? – Daję pani słowo honoru. Przymknęła oczy i nic nie odpowiedziała. Milczenie zaś jej było tak wymowne, że jemu krew uderzyła do twarzy. – Wiem – powiedział – że moje słowo nie przedstawia dla pani zbyt dużej wartości, a o moim honorze ma pani, słusznie, nie najlepszą opinię. Jakże jednak mam zapewnić panią, że dotrzymam zobowiązania? Jego wzburzony głos przywołał ją do porządku. – Myli się pan. Wcale nie chciałam tego powiedzieć. – Ale to pani pomyślała, gdy wystąpiłem z moim słowem honoru. Zapewne. W moich ustach ma to wyłącznie wartość zwrotu retorycznego. Dawny nałóg. Proszę mi wybaczyć. I nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie dodać: – Trzeba się nauczyć wybaczać nadużywanie języka ludzi wzniosłych i szlachetnych nawet najnędzniejszemu człowiekowi z chwilą, gdy się wychodzi za mąż. Nienawidził jej w tym momencie i niemal pragnął, by wyczytała tę nienawiść z jego oczu. Ona jednak odezwała się pojednawczo: – Jestem jeszcze zbyt młoda i wielu rzeczy pożytecznych od pana się jeszcze nauczę. Proszę nie mieć do mnie żalu. Wyciągnęła doń ręce, jakby chcąc tą serdecznością wynagrodzić mu dotkliwą przykrość. Pocałował końce jej palców i zdobył się nawet na uśmiech. – W każdym razie – powiedział – niech pani postara się uwierzyć w uczciwość moich intencji w stosunku do pani. – Wierzę – odpowiedziała. Weszli potem do gabinetu, gdzie spotkały ich zaciekawione i niespokojne spojrzenia. Tunka wsunęła Murkowi rękę pod ramię i zakomunikowała z pogodnym uśmiechem: – Możecie nam złożyć życzenia. Doktor Klemm prosił mnie, bym została jego żoną, i właśnie zaręczyliśmy się... – To lubię! – zawołał Czaban i zaczął potrząsać ręce Murka i zamaszyście z nim się całować. Pani Czabanowa ze łzami w oczach objęła córkę. Żołnasiewicz z polecenia Czabana pobiegł po szampan i kieliszki. Wszyscy pragnęli udawać wesołość, lecz nikomu się to nie udawało. Wreszcie Czaban wpadł na pomysł. – Baby! Przebierajcie się, pojedziemy szaleć. Pani Helena próbowała oponować, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, niż z przekonania, że opozycja ta na coś się przyda. Około północy całe towarzystwo zajęło lożę w jednym z nocnych dancingów. Gwar, tłok, hałaśliwa muzyka i wciąż napełniane kieliszki zrobiły swoje. Nastrój poprawił się. Tylko Murek wciąż siedział milczący i uśmiechał się z przymusem. – Zatańczymy? – zwróciła się doń Tunka. Gdy znaleźli się w środku sali, powiedziała serdecznie: – Niech pan wierzy, że zrobię wszystko, co będzie w mojej mocy, wszystko, co potrafię, by panu nie było ze mną źle. – Dziękuję – odpowiedział. – Nie zasługuję na dobroć... A poza tym to, czy człowiekowi na świecie jest źle czy dobrze, zależy tylko od tego, co ma w sobie. – Sądzę, że każdy ma zło i dobro, a od jego woli zależy, co w sobie spotęguje, a co zagłuszy. – Nie – zaprzeczył. – Tylko zło może w człowieku rozrosnąć się jak jadowity nowotwór. Dobro jest wobec życia bezsilne. – Nieprawda – zaprotestowała. – Zbyt wiele znamy przykładów, że zwyciężało. Weźmy chociażby męczeńską śmierć pierwszych chrześcijan. Czyż nie była zwycięstwem? – Zwycięstwem w niebie! Na ziemi była śmiercią, czyli klęską. – Nie dla nich, gdyż wierzyli w nowe istnienie. – Od tej chwili będę szczęśliwa, powiedziała owca, gdy wilk ją dusił – zaśmiał się Murek. – A jednak – upierała się Tunka – owca ta była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Na pewno szczęśliwsza od wilka, jeżeli wilk był przeświadczony, że żyje złem, jeżeli obżerając się owczym mięsem, pomimo to wiedział, że będzie czuł wieczny głód, że nie zazna ani spokoju, ani radości. – Wilkowi temu dałbym jedną radę – po pauzie zaczął Murek. – Jakaż to rada? – Niech uwierzy. Niech uwierzy w swoje wilcze posłannictwo! Niech przekona samego siebie, że to szczęście być wilkiem. Niech nauczy się rozkoszować żywym mięsem owiec. Niech nauczy się pragnąć zła dla samego zła!... Orkiestra przestała grać. Wracali do stolika. – A czy można się tego nauczyć? – zapytała Tunka. Spojrzał na nią i odpowiedział cicho: – Nie wiem. I po chwili dodał pospiesznie: – Jeszcze nie wiem, ale wiem, że trzeba! Przy stoliku pił dużo. Umyślnie. Gdy żegnał Czabanów, wsiadających do auta, był półprzytomny. Długo włóczył się pustymi ulicami bez celu, byle tylko opóźnić powrót do domu. Przez stężały i głuchy mózg, zamulony mętnym osadem urywków myśli, wciąż jednak przebijała się ostra i jaskrawa świadomość popełnionej zdrady wobec Arletki. – Powiem jej... Musi zrozumieć... – mruczał do siebie i wiedział, że kłamie, że nie zdobędzie się na tyle odwagi, na tyle bezczelności. I wiedział jeszcze rzecz drugą: że się jej boi. Nie dlatego, że ona nie cofnie się przed niczym. Z zimną krwią zabiła przecie Czarnego Kazika, którego nienawidziła. A tutaj tym bardziej nie drgnie jej ręka, gdyż kocha, gdyż wierzy w swoje prawo do człowieka, którego uważa za najbliższą sobie istotę na ziemi. Nie bał się nawet jej okrucieństwa, lecz ogarniało go przerażenie na myśl, że zobaczy wtedy wyraz jej oczu. Czymże będzie mógł jej odpowiedzieć? Jakimi argumentami, jakim usprawiedliwieniem się, bodaj jakim kłamstwem?... Nic nie znajdzie na swoją obronę. Absolutnie nic. Nawet nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że zmieniły się jego uczucia, bo tego skłamać nie potrafi. Od dawna przecie na próżno pracuje nad wyrugowaniem jej ze swych myśli, ze swych nerwów, ze swych uczuć. Na próżno. – Nie, nie mogę, nie mogę – powtarzał, by po chwili ocknąć się znowu i uprzytomnić sobie jej własne słowa, te słowa, którymi ona sama wskazała mu nową drogę: – Trzeba żyć dla siebie. Bez skrupułów, bez zastanawiania się, czyim kosztem się żyje. Plunąć na wszystko. Brać, brać, co się da. Trzeba umieć krzywdzić... To racja. Czyż warto było zaczynać nowe życie, jeżeli nie zostawiło się całego bagażu skrupułów na progu! Wilk musi uwierzyć w swoje wilcze posłannictwo. – I ja wierzę, wierzę, wierzę – powtarzał głośno. Pogasły już latarnie uliczne. Nad Pragą zaróżowiło się niebo. Murek wszedł po schodach, otworzył drzwi i starał się zachowywać jak najciszej, by nie obudzić Arletki. Jednak posłyszała jego kroki i zawołała: – Franku! W jej pokoju jak zawsze okno było odsłonięte. Leżała zaspana jeszcze i uśmiechając się wyciągnęła doń ręce. – O, jaki ukiziany mój Franeczek, jaki zmęczony – mówiła pieszczotliwie. – Chodź, biedaku, muszę cię uściskać. Nigdy nie robiła mu najmniejszych wyrzutów, gdy wracał późno. Witała go zawsze uśmiechem i pocałunkami, a jej ciepłe ze snu ramiona oplatały się łagodnie i kojąco koło szyi, jej gorące usta dotykały spieczonych i opierzchłych od alkoholu warg. Tylko w półprzymkniętych oczach zawsze czaiło się uważne, pytające spojrzenie, które z wolna roztapiało się w uśmiech. – No, rozbieraj się – mówiła – a ja ci przygotuję kąpiel. Wyskakiwała z łóżka w swojej długiej koszulce, spod której widać było tylko jej różowe pięty, i po chwili z łazienki dolatywał już szum wody. Wiedział, że gdy tam wejdzie, zastanie ją w wannie: to była stała jej „niespodzianka”, którą komentowała niezmiennym meldunkiem: – Wanna z rybką dla jaśnie pana gotowa! Zresztą rybka o takiej porze nie była wymagająca. Kilka przytuleń się, kilka pluśnięć i już owinięta w płaszcz kąpielowy żegnała go upomnieniem: – A nie zaśnij w wannie! W tym domu, w tym powietrzu było tak pełno jej ciepła, jej radości, jej miłości, a gdy trzeba – jej siły i woli, i pomocy. Oboje, jak para zdziczałych zwierząt, ustawicznie szczutych, zawzięcie odgryzających się życiu, uwikłanych w pętle sieci, zagonionych, tu, obok siebie czuli się ludźmi, tu, ogrzewając się własnym ciałem, oddychali spokojnie i bezpiecznie. I wszystko to zniszczyć?... Zniweczyć?... I jak? Jak? Wzdrygał się, ile razy rozsądek, ile razy trzeźwy rachunek przyciskał go tym pytaniem. Wiedział, dlaczego tak postąpi. Dlaczego wypełni swoje wilcze posłannictwo. Bo musi zdobyć potęgę, bo musi osiągnąć spokój i bezpieczeństwo, bo postanowił wyzwolić się z matni. Bo za cenę niezliczonych łajdactw musi kupić sobie imię i życie porządnego człowieka, to imię i życie, które mu świat wydarł. Dlaczego tak postąpi... Ależ byłoby szaleństwem zatrzymać się w pół drogi, byłoby nędznym tchórzostwem ugrzęznąć w jakichkolwiek uczuciach, które wcześniej czy później muszą doprowadzić do katastrofy. Jeżeliby nawet wyrzekł się Czabanówny i jej posagu, jeżeli pozostałby z Arletką, spokoju nie zaznałby nigdy. Już teraz dręczyła go świadomość, że jest zupełnie zależny od tej dziewczyny, że może ona jednym słowem zdruzgotać jego egzystencję, zepchnąć go w przepaść, równie bezwzględnie i bezlitośnie, jak zepchnęła tamtego. A chociażby Murek został z nią i był dla niej. Któż może mu zaręczyć, że jej uczucia się nie zmienią, że ona nie znudzi sobie pożycia z jednym i nie zapragnie odmiany? Więc musiałby jeszcze czuwać nad jej miłością, zabiegać o nią, łasić się i żyć w ustawicznym strachu, by nie przestała go kochać, bo koniec jej miłości to koniec jego wszystkich nadziei, to więzienie i zguba. I jakież może być szczęście dwojga ludzi, gdy jedno z nich jest nieustającą groźbą dla drugiego? Trzeba, koniecznie trzeba wyzwolić się. Nie chciał tylko myśleć nad tym: jak?... Gdzieś pod czaszką wprawdzie wylęgła się czarna myśl; natarczywie, wytrwale, po cichu powtarzała: zabić... Ale Murek ze wstrętem wypierał się tej myśli. Wiedział, że do tego nie jest zdolny, że wolałby sobie w łeb palnąć. Minęły znowu dwa dni, a Murek wciąż odkładał decyzję. – Gdybym mógł złapać trochę oddechu, gdybym mógł wyjechać i nie widzieć ich wszystkich, ani Arletki, ani Czabanów... Zapomnieć o nich i zapomnieć o sobie... Pragnienie to stawało się coraz silniejsze. Niestety, niepodobna było nawet marzyć o wyjeździe. Miasto-ogród Medana rosło szybko, jak wiosenne pędy drzew i wymagało moc pracy. Na szczęście Czaban wyprawił żonę i Tunkę do Paryża, gdzie miała być zakupiona wyprawa. W ten sposób Murek od czasu do czasu miewał wieczory wolne. I wtedy właśnie przyszło mu na myśl odwiedzić Mikę Bożyńską, w której mieszkaniu na Żoliborzu było tak inaczej, może dlatego, że i sam czuł się tam innym. Przykrą niespodzianką było to, że zaraz za pierwszym razem zastał gości. Był doktor Lipczyński z żoną, ich kuzynka, panna Nawiejska, młody inżynier Minasowicz, profesor gimnazjalny Sudra z siostrą skautką i narzeczony Miki Tomasz Kański. Właściwie mówiąc, tylko spotkanie tu tego faceta sprawiło Murkowi przykrość. Przyjęto go z dyskretną, ale przecież wyraźną życzliwością. Murek łatwo się domyślił, że panna Mika musiała każdemu z nich naopowiadać tyle cudów o mm, w ile sama wierzyła. Kański grał na skrzypcach. Grał rzeczywiście pięknie, zdawał się nie widzieć audytorium, a gdy skończył, był naprawdę wzruszony. Nie szczędzono mu powinszowań, a Mika, raz po raz spoglądając na Murka, czekała i jego aprobaty. On zaś nie odmówił jej tej drobnej przyjemności, co mógł zrobić tym szczerzej, że i w obejściu Kański sprawił raczej dodatnie wrażenie, w każdym razie lepsze niż to, jakie Murek sobie wyrobił dawniej. Jednak różnił się niezbyt dla siebie korzystnie od reszty gości. Inżynier Minasowicz dyskutował właśnie z Sudrą na temat wychowania fizycznego młodzieży, twierdząc że nie trzeba się bać oklepanych frazesów i że „mens sana in corpore sano” ma więcej racji, niżby się zdawało. Profesor był odmiennego zdania. Wkrótce wciągnięto do rozmowy doktora Lipczyńskiego i jego żonę. Dyskusja przeniosła się na szersze zagadnienia: celowości istnienia, postępu duchowego i zadań kultury. Przy herbacie prym w rozmowie wzięły panie i – jak zwykle w takich wypadkach – dyskusja z abstrakcji przeszła do praktycznych, dotykalnych spraw, stąd zaś do rzeczy osobistych. Ludzie ci znali się widocznie doskonale i mieli wielu wspólnych znajomych, gdyż materiału do ploteczek, bynajmniej jednak nie złośliwych, nie brakowało. Roztrząsano, dlaczego się nie powodzi temu, jak trzeba przemówić do rozsądku tamtemu, skąd są nieporozumienia wśród dawnych przyjaciół, gdzie można by znaleźć posadę dla bezrobotnego kolegi. Przez cały wieczór Murek czuł się wśród nich nieco skrępowany, lecz nie żałował już, że tu przyszedł. – Nie znudził się pan? – zapytała go Mika, gdy znaleźli się na uboczu. – Prawda, jacy to mili ludzie? – Niezwykle przyjemnie spędziłem wieczór i bardzo jestem pani wdzięczny, panno Miko – odpowiedział szczerze. Wyszedł razem z doktorostwem Lipczyńskimi i z Kańskim, Kański jednak pożegnał się z nimi już na placu Wilsona i wsiadł do tramwaju, twierdząc, że na pieszy spacer do miasta nie ma czasu. – Dziwny człowiek – powiedziała po jego odejściu panna Nawiejska. – Artysta – tonem usprawiedliwienia odpowiedział Lipczyński. – Może... Jednak obawiam się, że Mika nie zrobiła dobrego wyboru. – Moja droga – uśmiechnął się do niej doktor – oni jeszcze nie są po ślubie. – I mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie będą – dodała jego żona. – I tym lepiej dla niej – zakonkludowała ich kuzynka i zwróciła się do Murka: – Ale pan gotów nas posądzić o brzydką obmowę. – O nie, przeciwnie – odpowiedział. – W zupełności podzielam zdanie pań. – Doktor Murek – wyjaśnił Lipczyński – jest dawnym przyjacielem panny Miki i życzy jej na pewno tak dobrze, jak i my. Co więcej, jeżeli podziela nasz pogląd na tę sprawę, myślę, że on bardziej od nas powołany jest do pomówienia z panną Miką o tym młodym skrzypku. Murek wzruszył ramionami. – Trzymam się zasady nie wtrącania się do cudzych spraw. – Czyżby pan mówił szczerze? – zdziwił się chirurg. – Najzupełniej szczerze. Dlaczego pan wątpi? – Bo nie pasuje mi to do moich wyobrażeń o panu. – Widocznie wyobrażenia były mylne. Lipczyński potrząsnął głową. – Niemożliwe! Jak to? Pan i egoizm? Pan i słabość charakteru? Pan i obawa przed drobnymi przykrościami, za których cenę można uratować istotę ludzką od fatalnego błędu?... Nie, proszę pana. Zasada nie wtrącania się do cudzych spraw to zasada nie pańska. To tak, jakbym miał zasadę nie moczenia ubrania i dlatego nie chciałbym ratować tonącego. Wziął Murka pod ramię. – No, niech się pan przyzna, że był to tylko lapsus! – Przyznaję, ale w danym wypadku... – Co w danym? – Sam pan zauważył, że do niczego tam nie dojdzie. Zresztą nie uważam wcale, by panna Mika była aż tak bardzo zaślepiona. Poza tym wtrącanie się, narzucanie się z radami, gdzie się nie zna i nie można znać dokładnie spraw między dwojgiem ludzi, to niebezpieczeństwo poważnego błędu. Pani Lipczyńska zaśmiała się. – Niech pan nie zapomina, że mój mąż jest chirurgiem i woli pośpieszyć się z diagnozą, niż wyrzec się operacji. – Sama wiesz, że to nieprawda! – oburzył się. – Zbyt jesteś tego pewien – przekomarzała się. – A jak było z tą twoją ochronką? Kto radził czekać z decyzją, a kto palił się do natychmiastowego rozstrzygnięcia? – To zupełnie inna rzecz. – Wcale nie inna. Niech doktor Murek bezstronnie osądzi. I zaczął opowiadać o jakiejś ochronce, gdzie jego żona była opiekunką, a gdzie między personelem wytworzyły się wrogie stosunki. Po ochronce przyszła kolej na lecznicę, w której było całkiem inaczej. Znowu wrócili do Miki, spierali się trochę o Beethovena w interpretacji Kańskiego, później o piątkowy koncert w Filharmonii, wreszcie wypytywali Murka o stosunki socjalne na Polesiu, co musiał oczywiście zbyć ogólnikami. Pożegnali się na placu Teatralnym, przy czym państwo Lipczyńscy serdecznie zapraszali Murka, by jak najczęściej ich odwiedzał. – Mamy swoje dość liczne kółko przyjaciół i spotykamy się kolejno we wszystkich domach – mówiła pani Lipczyńska. – Proszę mi wierzyć, że wszędzie będą panu radzi. Ile razy przyjedzie pan do Warszawy, w każdym wypadku proszę nie zapominać o nas. Murek obiecał, lecz zapowiedział, że nie przewiduje w bliskim czasie swego ponownego przyjazdu. Nie minął jednak tydzień, a wracając któregoś dnia od Czabanów spotkał inżyniera Minasowicza. Na nic nie zdały się wykręty i musiał z nim pójść do Lipczyńskich. Zresztą nie bronił się zbytnio. Atmosfera, w której żyli ci ludzie, ciągnęła go zbyt silnie, a serdeczność, ta dziwna bezinteresowna serdeczność, z jaką go przyjmowali, dawała jego nerwom zupełne odprężenie. Dom Lipczyńskich był skromny, lecz miły. Największą jego ozdobą, więcej, bo jego treścią, było dwoje dzieci: pięcioletni chłopak i siedmioletnia dziewczynka. On czupurny i wojowniczy, ona nieprawdopodobnie wesoła, ciekawa wszystkiego, przytulna i ufna. Pełno ich było we wszystkich pokojach. Murek starał się brać udział w rozmowie starszych, lecz wciąż wodził oczyma za dziećmi i nasłuchiwał ich głosików, a w końcu dyskretnie wycofał się do jadalni, gdzie pod stołem wznosił się hangar lotniczy, z którego prawdziwe aeroplany wyruszały na poszukiwanie porwanej przez Murzynów królewny. Nie trzeba dodawać, że porywacze ukrywali ją w niedostępnej dżungli między piecem i kredensem. Po kilku próbach, w których Murek nie wykazał szczególniejszej pojętności, wreszcie potrafił wejść w podwójną rolę: armii murzyńskiej i stada tygrysów. Wiedział, kiedy ma być rozproszony i wycięty w pień, a kiedy upolowany i obdarty ze skóry, czyli z marynarki, w którą następnie zwycięski lotnik zawijał odzyskaną królewnę i uprowadzał do hangaru. Ostatnim wysiłkiem sprzysiężonych złych potęg było oblężenie hangaru przez „hipotama”. Polegało na tym, że Murek rycząc groźnie, musiał na czworakach włazić pod stół, po czym przeszyty armatnią kulą, spełniającą w innych okolicznościach zadanie piłki tenisowej, wywracał się jak długi, a zwycięzca siadłszy okrakiem na pokonanym „hipotamie”, otrębywał swój triumf donośnym dźwiękiem zwiniętego w rurkę tygodnika ilustrowanego. Właśnie w takiej pozycji zastała Murka panna Mika, która nadeszła w samą porę, by pomóc w zbieraniu papierów, co wypadły z kieszeni marynarki. Zatroszczył się o nie i hipopotam, były to bowiem nader ważne dokumenty, weksle i kontrakty. Po wielkim rajdzie motocyklowym, w którym już we czwórkę wzięli udział, dzieci musiały, niestety, iść spać. Chłopak przyjął decyzję matki po męsku i wyciągnął do Murka rękę. – Czołem – powiedział. – Jutro niech pan koniecznie przyjdzie. Będziemy sadzić kwiaty w ogródku. To będzie zabawa! Dziewczynka natomiast trochę grymasiła, zapewniała, że zegarek się śpieszy, że za wcześnie na spanie i że musi panu pokazać swoje lalki. Ustąpiła dopiero wobec zapewnienia Murka, że prędko zobaczą się znowu. Wtedy skinęła główką i wyciągnęła do Murka buzię do pocałunku. – Czy można? – zapytał wzruszonym głosem, a gdy pani Lipczyńska uśmiechnęła się, podniósł małą i przytulił. Chciał jej coś powiedzieć, chciał zapytać, czy lubi go chociaż odrobinę, lecz zaschło mu w gardle i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa. Wreszcie postawił ją ostrożnie na ziemi i patrzył, jak biegnie, przebierając cieniutkimi nóżkami do dziecinnego pokoju. – Zmęczyły pana te bąki? – odezwała się Mika, ale on nie dosłyszał, nie wiedział, że doń mówią. Zza zamkniętych drzwi dolatywały piskliwe głosiki. – Zmęczyły pana? – powtórzyła Mika. – Ach, nie, nie – zaprzeczył i dodał: – Jacy to szczęśliwi ludzie. – Warci są tego oboje – odpowiedziała. W salonie rozmawiano o Medanie. Jakiś starszy pan z oburzeniem mówił o propagandzie Medany i twierdził, że rzecz pachnie łajdactwem, gdyż żaden dziennik nie chce przyjąć artykułów o problematyczności, a raczej o leczniczej bezwartościowości tamtejszych źródeł rzekomo alkalicznych. Inny młody lekarz wspomniał o memoriale, złożonym w tej sprawie przez grono lekarzy w ministerstwie. Murek wiedział już o tym. Więcej, bo ów memoriał miał właśnie w kieszeni. Czaban w porę został uprzedzony o akcji wrogów Medany. Właśnie dziś rano zdołał sparaliżować ją w zarodku. – Patrz – zawołał, podając Murkowi memoriał – co za świnie! Dowiedzieli się dranie, że rozmaitym lepszym porobiliśmy korzystne propozycje i chcą wydusić dla siebie łapówki. Sto kilkanaście podpisów! Oczywiście, większość z nich to bydło, ale niektórych prowodyrów trzeba będzie wybrać i jakoś ugłaskać. Myślę, że po pięćset, po tysiąc złotych wystarczy, by zatknąć im gęby. Tegoż zdania był i Murek. Teraz jednak, gdy okazało się, że jednym z autorów i inicjatorów całej akcji jest dr Lipczyński i jego bliżsi koledzy, zrozumiał, że pieniądze nic tu nie pomogą. Poskutkowałoby jedynie udowodnienie im, że tereny nowego uzdrowiska przedstawiają wartość kuracyjną, to jednak było beznadziejne, gdyż oni, niestety, świetnie orientowali się we wszystkim i wiedzieli, że rzecz polega na rulecie. Na szczęście nikomu z obecnych nie mogło nawet przyjść do głowy, by dr Murek miał coś wspólnego z Medaną. Nie wymieniono nawet ani razu jego fałszywego nazwiska, podczas gdy nazwisko Czabana powtarzano często. Zresztą wkrótce rozmowa przeszła na inne tematy, po kolacji zaś Mika zaczęła się żegnać, a Murek podjął się ją odprowadzić. – Przyjdzie pan, panie Franku, jutro do Lipczyńskich sadzić kwiaty? – zapytała, gdy znaleźli się na ulicy. – O nie! Nie! – Dlaczego? Przecież nie zaprzeczy pan, że oczarowały pana te dzieci? – Nie zaprzeczę. – Więc? – Boję się ich – odpowiedział ponuro. – Nie rozumiem pana. Niecierpliwie machnął ręką. – Ach, mówię głupstwa. Nie warto zwracać na to uwagi. – Byłam doprawdy rozczulona. Pan ma złote serce. Tylko tak dobry człowiek może tak kochać dzieci. – Bajki. – Wcale nie bajki. Człowiek zły będzie unikał dzieci, będzie unikał zetknięcia się z czystością i świeżością. Wzruszył ramionami. – Przeciwnie. Tylko brudny szuka czystej i świeżej wody. Czystemu ona nie jest potrzebna... Ale nie mówmy o tym. Gdzież jest pani narzeczony? Dlaczego nie przyszedł? – On w ogóle rzadko bywa u moich znajomych – nagle spoważniała Mika – a dziś miał przyjęcie u dyrektora Opery. To jest ważne dla jego kariery. – Czyż on nie więcej myśli o tej karierze niż o pani? – A czy mogę mu z tego zrobić zarzut? – odpowiedziała pytaniem. – Zarzut nie. Zapewne. Jednak... – Co jednak? – Nie zachwycam się tym młodym człowiekiem. – Uprzedzenie – odpowiedziała bez przekonania. – Tomek nie umie sobie zjednywać ludzi. Nie dba o to. – A czymże zjednał panią? – zapytał z naciskiem. Mika uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. – Czy to nie dziwniejsze, że ja go zjednałam? Czymże jestem w ogóle?... Zwykłą przeciętną dziewczyną, ani specjalnie ładną, ani inteligentną... – No wie pani – zirytował się. – Poza tym jestem biedna. – A jednak on niewart jednego spojrzenia pani. Chce pani, bym powiedział szczerze, co myślę? – Nie, nie! – przestraszyła się. – Nie trzeba. Zresztą już musimy pożegnać się. Mój tramwaj. Niech pan koniecznie wstąpi do mnie, gdy pan będzie znowu w Warszawie. – Po co? – chciał odpowiedzieć niegrzecznie, lecz spotkał jej smutny wzrok i bąknął tylko, że nieprędko uda mu się wpaść do Warszawy. I naprawdę obiecywał sobie unikanie zarówno Miki, jak i całego jej towarzystwa. – Niepotrzebnie człowiek rozkleja się i wytrąca się z równowagi – myślał wracając do domu. A właśnie teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musiał trzymać się w cuglach. W kieszeni miał list z Paryża od Tunki. Pisała krótko, oznajmiając, że swój powrót odkłada do dnia, w którym otrzyma odeń wiadomość, iż postawiony przez nią warunek został dopełniony. List adresowany był na Jasną i skóra ścierpła na Murku na myśl, że Arletka mogła przecież otworzyć kopertę. Na szczęście nie przeczuwała widocznie, co list zawiera. Tym niemniej przynagliło to Murka. Należało działać. Uświadomiwszy sobie ostatecznie, że nie zdobędzie się na zabójstwo, zaczął gorączkowo szukać sposobu. Pozostawały tylko dwa wyjścia: albo prosić ją o rozstanie, albo rozstanie przeprowadzić podstępem. Pierwsze, niestety, było zupełnie nierealne. Drugie bardzo trudne. Najprościej byłoby namówić ją do wyjazdu za granicę, gdzieś daleko, na przykład do Ameryki. Pojechać z nią razem i zgubić po drodze. Jeżeli zostawiłby ją bez pieniędzy, nie wcześniej mogłaby wrócić, niż je zdobędzie. Cóż jednak z tego, skoro wróciłaby niewątpliwie. Zatem należało znaleźć sposób uniemożliwienia jej powrotu. Tu znowu zjawiły się różne pomysły. Gdyby na przykład tamtejsza policja otrzymała doniesienie... I w jej bagażu znalazła konkretne potwierdzenie denuncjacji... Kilka lat więzienia... – Nie... nie – reflektował się. Po tygodniu tej szarpaniny wewnętrznej i odkładaniu decyzji z dnia na dzień, przyszedł nowy doping rzeczywistości. Po pewnej konferencji Czaban przytrzymał Murka za łokieć. – Słuchaj no – zapytał – co to znaczy, co Tunka mi pisze, żebym zwrócił się do ciebie, jeżelim ciekaw, kiedy one wracają? – Ach, nie wiem – zmieszał się – widocznie zbyt słabo upominam się o powrót pań. Dziś jeszcze napiszę. Wykręt ten zadowolił Czabana. Murek jednak tegoż wieczora oświadczył Arletce, że wyjeżdża w interesach na dwa dni. Do zapakowanego przez nią neseseru włożył przy niej jej fotografię. – Nie chcę rozstawać się z tobą – powiedział po judaszowsku i niemal przemocą uwolnił się z jej objęć, gdy dziękowała mu za to. Bezsenną noc spędził w wagonie. Z rana już był na miejscu. Wziął sprzed dworca dorożkę, kazał się zawieźć na Rybną pod dwudziesty szósty. Ulice były jeszcze puste. Z dziwnie cierpką nienawiścią rozglądał się dokoła. Oto mijają ulicę Parkową, gdzie mieszkał u pani Rzepeckiej, oto Magistrat, w którym pracował, oto trafika kulawego Kopelowicza... – Każdy cykl nieszczęść w moim życiu zaczyna się od tego miasta, od tego ohydnego miasta – skonstatował z jakimś niemal przesądnym strachem. Pomimo to nie kazał zawrócić. Dorożka zatrzymała się przed niedużą, lecz ładną kamienicą. Na balkonie pierwszego piętra widniał biało-czerwony szyld: „Polskie Zjednoczenie Emigracyjne”. O piętro wyżej mieszkał pan Leon Stawski. Murek zastał go jeszcze nieubranego. W brudnej, różowej pidżamie Stawski siedział przy stole i kończył śniadanie. Zjawienie się Murka zaniepokoiło go bardzo. Prędko dopił kawę i gdy tylko znaleźli się sami w gabinecie, zapytał niecierpliwie: – O co chodzi, towarzyszu? – Nie przyjechałem do was jako wysłannik partii – zaczął Murek– w ogóle z partią w ostatnich czasach nie mam kontaktu. – Dlaczego? – nieufnie spojrzał nań Stawski. – Wziąłem na razie do serca pańskie mądre rady: dorabiam się. – Forsy? – Tak. – No, to brawo. Winszuję panu, panie Murek. Ja się znam na ludziach. – Niestety, ja na sobie poznałem się zbyt późno. – Lepiej późno niż nigdy. Papierosika? – Stawski podał mu pudełko. – Zatem domyślam się, że chodzi o interes. – I tak, i nie. I interes, i inne rzeczy. Widzi pan, kiedyś byłem tak głupi, że nie przyjąłem pańskiej propozycji w sprawie tej kombinacji emigracyjnej... A dzisiaj... dziś właśnie chodzi mi o pańską pomoc w tej dziedzinie. – O!? – Jakże idzie biznes? – Narzekać nie można – uśmiechnął się Stawski, przysuwając swoje krzesło, zapytał z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. – Więc o co chodzi? Murek wstał, otworzył swój neseser i w milczeniu podał mu fotografię Arletki. Stawski spojrzał, zerknął na Murka, znowu przyjrzał się fotografii i rzekł: – Pierwsza klasa. – Jest inteligentna, mówi po francusku, tańczy doskonale – wyrecytował Murek i czuł, że krew ucieka mu z twarzy. – No? – świdrował go wzrokiem Stawski. Murek przetarł czoło i nie patrząc nań, powiedział: – Muszę pozbyć się tej dziewczyny. Jeżeli dałoby się to zrobić, by wyjechała daleko, za granicę, powiedzmy do Ameryki Południowej... – Dlaczego ma się nie dać? – Bo... bo widzi pan, ona nie zechce. To musi być przeprowadzone wbrew jej woli. – Trochę gorzej, ale gdybyśmy nasze interesy emigracyjne przeprowadzali tylko wtedy, gdy nasz towar się na to dobrowolnie godzi, to byśmy już zbankrutowali – zaśmiał się Stawski. – Zapewne – przyznał Murek – ale co innego zwykła wiejska dziewucha, głupia i naiwna, a co innego ta. Pan nie ma pojęcia ile w niej sprytu! Z góry ostrzegam: niebezpieczne ryzyko. – Bez ryzyka nie ma forsy. Więc ona nie zechce jechać? – Nie zechce. – Cóż, do cholery, czy taka przywiązana do ojczyzny?! – Przywiązana do mnie – ponuro odpowiedział Murek – a w dodatku... za dużo o mnie wie. – To źle. – Właśnie. – Ale nie ma takiego „źle”, skąd nie byłoby widać chociaż rąbeczka „dobrze”. Pogadajmy. Skoro ona dużo wie o panu, to ona wie też, że pan jest komunistą? – Wie. – Tedy łatwo może zrozumieć, że grozi panu ciupa. A zatem zrozumie też, że może pan być zmuszony do ucieczki. Prawda? – Prawda. – Więc pakujcie manatki i jazda. Choćby do Argentyny. Najlepiej do Argentyny, bo tam cała nasza centrala. A tam już ulokujesz ją pan bezpiecznie i możesz wracać. W tym nic skomplikowanego. Takich szpasów robi się mało tysiąc na rok. Jeszcze na powrotną drogę pan na tym zarobi i na miesiąc wygodnego życia. Murek potrząsnął głową. – Ja nie mogę wyjechać. – Dlaczego? – Interesy. Właśnie po to zwracam się do pana, byście coś poradzili. Stawski podrapał się po ramieniu. – Mogę ją wysłać z transportem. Ale to ryzyko za wielkie, jeżeli ona sprytna. Za wielkie. Gotowa przewąchać pismo nosem, narobi rabanu w drodze. Ale czekajcie... Hm... Co głowa, to rozum. Zawołam mego wspólnika. On ma takie doświadczenie, że mógłby samego mnie sprzedać na żywy towar! Zaśmiał się i otworzywszy drzwi, krzyknął: – Sztyfel! Chodź no tu! Po chwili do gabinetu wszedł krępy, barczysty Żyd w pilśniowym kapeluszu, zsuniętym na tył głowy. Na Murka prawie nie zwracał uwagi i flegmatycznie dłubiąc w zębach paznokciem małego palca, słuchał objaśnień Stawskiego. Ponieważ mówili w żargonie, Murek niewiele zrozumiał. Jednak widocznie i Sztyflowi nie wystarczył referat wspólnika, gdyż z kolei Murek musiał mu obszernie i szczegółowo rzecz wyłożyć. W trakcie tego nadszedł jeszcze jeden specjalista „emigracyjny”, wysoki, młody, bardzo przystojny blondyn. Okazało się, że jest on profesjonalnym narzeczonym i mistrzem w tym fachu. Wszyscy trzej namiętnie zaczęli dyskutować. Raz po raz to jeden, to drugi brał do rąk fotografię Arletki i tym zawzięciej zabierał się do przekonywania innych, że sprawę należy załatwić. Tymczasem z dołu, z biura przybiegł chłopak z oznajmieniem, że są interesanci. Z konieczności musieli rozmowę przerwać i Stawski poprosił Murka, by przyszedł po siódmej. Spędziwszy kilka godzin na spacerze po mieście i na obiedzie w restauracji, Murek wrócił na umówioną godzinę. Okazało się, że wspólnicy już doszli do porozumienia i znaleźli możliwe wyjście z sytuacji. Rzecz krótko i lapidarnie wyłożył Stawski. – Powiesz pan jej, że wam obojgu grozi aresztowanie i że musicie wiać. Tylko dla bezpieczeństwa nie razem. Razem od razu by was nakryli. Więc pan uciekasz przez Niemcy i Francję, a ona przez Gdańsk. Ona w Gdańsku wsiądzie na okręt z Heniem – wskazał na blondyna – a pan na ten sam okręt będzie miał wsiąść w Hawrze. Otóż w Hawrze Heniek wyjdzie niby po pana na ląd i wróci z listem od pana w kieszeni. W liście tym pan napiszesz, że aresztowali pana w Berlinie, w drodze, i że przez przekupionego dozorcę pan ten list wysyłasz, że błagasz pan ją, by jechała spokojnie z Heńkiem do Argentyny i zdała się na jego opiekę, bo to pański przyjaciel. A pan masz nadzieję, za tydzień czy dwa wykręcić się i najbliższym okrętem przyjechać do Buenos Aires. List ten będzie naprawdę wysłany z Berlina, my już to urządzimy. I dziewczyna nie może mieć żadnych wątpliwości, ani podejrzewać żadnej machlojki. Pańskie aresztowanie w Niemczech wyda się jej też zupełnie prawdopodobne, bo po pierwsze, mogą być za wami listy gończe, a po drugie, kto jedzie za fałszywym paszportem, ten zawsze narażony jest na takie drobne nieprzyjemności. Jasne? – Dotychczas tak. Ale co dalej? – zapytał Murek. – A co ma być dalej? – No, po pewnym czasie, gdy nie doczeka się mnie, ona przecie postanowi wrócić. Stawski spojrzał na Sztyfla, Sztyfel na Heńka, i wszyscy trzej wybuchnęli śmiechem. – Zechce wrócić? Oj, czemu nie miałaby zechcieć! Tylko że każda chce, a jakoś żadna nie wróciła! Tam już z naszych rączek trudno się wyrwać. Nie trudno, ale niemożliwe! Już o co niech pana głowa nie boli. Murek spojrzał na nich z przerażeniem. Dopiero teraz z całą jaskrawością zrozumiał, na jaki los skazuje Arletkę, w jakie wyda ją ręce. – Co pan tak posmutniał, panie Murek? – zagadnął go po chwili Stawski. – Bo... bo – opamiętał się – bo dla mnie i to nie rozwiązuje kwestii. – Jak to nie rozwiązuje? – Ano, przypuśćmy nawet, że dziewczyna rzeczywiście nie potrafi się wydobyć z waszych rąk. Ale z chwilą, gdy przekona się, komu ją wydałem i na jakie życie, któż jej zabroni wysłać do Polski, do polskiej policji list z doniesieniem? Sztyfel machnął ręką. – Najsampierw, to list wysłać też niełatwo jej przyjdzie, a poza tym można zrobić i tak, by ona pana w ogóle nie podejrzewała. – W jaki sposób? – W prosty. Ten sam Heniek po przyjeździe do Argentyny może zacząć przed nią wyśmiewać się z pana, że niby znaleźliśmy, za przeproszeniem, durnia, żeśmy sami pana w Berlinie zadenuncjowali, by uwolnić się od pana, żeśmy forsę panu zabrali. – A ona uwierzy? – Nie bój się pan. Jak pozna, z kim ma do czynienia, to we wszystko najgorsze uwierzy. Stawski klepnął Murka po ramieniu. – Możesz pan być spokojny. Już ja to panu po przyjacielsku załatwię. Pan wiedziałeś do kogo się zwrócić. Szczęściarz pan jesteś! Murek siedział i posępnie patrzył na ich zadowolone uśmiechy. – I cóż wy z nią zrobicie w tej Argentynie? – zapytał wreszcie. – Za mniszkę jej nie zrobimy – wybuchnął śmiechem Heniek. – Bez żartów! – skrzywił się Murek. – Nikt nie żartuje – łagodząco wtrącił się Sztyfel. – To pan chyba żartuje, bo czyż pan nie wie, po co wywozi się towar?... Tam w Argentynie społeczeństwo jest bardzo moralne. Tamtejszym kobietom nie wolno wieczorem z domu wychodzić. Mężczyźni tamtejsi nie dopuściliby do takiej hańby. Ale oni sami wychodzą. I lubią gdzieś wstąpić, by się zabawić swobodnie. To im potrzeba dużo obcych kobiet, żeby nie obrażać surowych obyczajów. Dlatego nasz interes tam kwitnie. A i dziewczętom powodzi się nieźle. Żyją w wygodzie, niczego im nie brakuje. A już ta – wskazał na fotografię – jeżeli tańczy i śpiewa, jeżeli zna obce języki, to na pewno narzekać nie będzie. Tyle, że jej nie puszczą. – Ba, a jeżeli uda się jej uciec i zawiadomić miejscową policję? – To policja odprowadzi ją z powrotem. – Dlaczego? – Bo każda dziewczyna tyle jest winna pieniędzy za mieszkanie i utrzymanie, że nigdy się nie wykupi z zakładu. Są zresztą i inne sposoby, bardzo wiele sposobów... – No, dobrze – zdecydował się Murek. – Kiedy to można będzie przeprowadzić? Zależy mi na pośpiechu. Trzej wspólnicy zaczęli szwargotać i w końcu oświadczyli, że nie wcześniej niż za miesiąc. Po dłuższych pertraktacjach ustalono ścisłą datę, ułożono szczegółowy plan działania i uzgodniono koszty, niezbyt zresztą wysokie, które Murek zobowiązał się pokryć w dniu wyjazdu Arletki. Następnie podali sobie ręce na znak przybicia umowy, wypili po kieliszku wódki i Murek pożegnał się. Miał przed sobą perspektywę spędzenia nocy w poczekalni na dworcu, wolał to jednak, niż przyjęcie noclegu u nich. Nazajutrz, nim dojechał do Warszawy, już postanowił wszystko odwołać. Czuł do siebie niewypowiedziany wstręt, był gotów wyrzec się całego planu, wyrzec się nawet Czabanówny, o której myślał z nienawiścią, plunąć na jej miliony i zostać z Arletką, bez względu na takie czy inne konsekwencje. Prawie wierzył, że tak postąpi w chwili, gdy witał się z Arletką. Czułością zaś i serdecznością starał się wynagrodzić jej krzywdę, o której nawet nie wiedziała, a której omal nie wyrządził. Każdego ranka budził się z postanowieniem pojechania na telegraf i wysłania do Stawskiego depeszy, anulującej umowę. Ułożył już sobie nawet tekst tej depeszy. Tak się wszakże program dnia wypełniał różnorodnymi zajęciami, że mijał tydzień za tygodniem, a na wysłanie depeszy nie było czasu. Z początku robił sobie wyrzuty za tę opieszałość, potem irytował się na natręctwo swych wyrzutów, mącących mu jasność myśli w tysiącznych, a ważnych sprawach. Wreszcie nauczył się przeskakiwać nad dokuczliwym przypomnieniem, a poszło mu to tym łatwiej, że dosłownie był pochłonięty pracą. Na terenach Medany wrzało od robót. Wspaniałe willowe miasto wyrastało z piasków w rekordowym tempie. Niektóre partie wykańczano na trzy zmiany. Gorączkowy pośpiech ogarnął wszystkich. Za przedterminowe roboty wypłacano poszczególnym pracownikom i przedsiębiorcom sute premie. Elektrownia ruszyła, zanim jej gmach otynkowano. Wielki pałac kasyna osuszano sztucznie ekshaustorami, w pałacu Zarządu, gdzie przygotowano mieszkania dla dyrektorstwa Czabanów zakładano już armaturę i wiórkowano posadzki. Jednocześnie zgromadzenie akcjonariuszy uchwaliło nową emisję i akcje zostały rozchwytane. Dwa nowe banki otworzyły poważne kredyty śmiałemu przedsiębiorstwu. W zagranicznych pismach ilustrowanych pojawiły się artykuły reklamujące. Dwa międzynarodowe towarzystwa turystyczne przyjęły w zamian za pakiet akcji Medany zobowiązanie szerokiej propagandy nowego polskiego uzdrowiska „najnowocześniejszego i najbardziej luksusowego w Europie”. Czaban zdołał przekonać władze wojskowe, że w interesie obrony państwa leży urządzenie pod Medaną niewielkiego lotniska, w związku z czym batalion saperów przystąpił do niwelacji wyznaczonego terenu. Długie pociągi towarowe zwoziły granit z Wołynia, marmury z Kieleckiego, drzewo z Wileńszczyzny, żelazo i stal ze Śląska, cement i szkło, węgiel i żwir, tysiące skrzyń, pak, maszyn. W oczach rosła Medana. – Patrz – mówił Murkowi Czaban. – Patrz! To nie tylko miliony rosną! To i my rośniemy! Czyż nie warto żyć, gdy się widzi, że się nie jest byle idiotą! Że się ma coś na tym świecie do zrobienia i że się umie to zrobić? I rzeczywiście, w atmosferze tej olbrzymiej, wytężonej pracy, w powszechnym podnieceniu, w zbiorowym wysiłku był mocny, zaraźliwy entuzjazm, który ogarniał wszystkich i nie mógł ominąć Murka. Medana działała hipnotycznie, zasłaniała sobą wszystko, koncentrowała na sobie wszystkie myśli i wszystkie zainteresowania każdego, kto w luźny bodaj sposób wiązał swoje sprawy ze sprawami gigantycznego przedsiębiorstwa. Opowiadając Arletce o Medanie, Murek mimowolnie wpadał w zapał, aż mu kiedyś powiedziała: – Tak się tym przejmujesz, jakbyś nie był tam płatnym prokurentem, lecz co najmniej współwłaścicielem. Na szczęście mówiła to żartem i nie posunęła swej ciekawości do przeprowadzenia wywiadu. Murek ukrywał przed nią starannie swoją istotną pozycję w Medanie, a ona nie interesowała się tym wcale. Miała nareszcie spokój, beztroskie życie, miała dużo pieniędzy i dom, który lubiła, całe też dnie spędzała na strojeniu się, na upiększaniu mieszkania i siebie, na przesiadywaniu w kawiarniach i w kinach. Od lat marzyła o takim wytchnieniu i o takim dostatku, toteż zanurzyła się teraz w tym spokojnym życiu i zdawała się nie pamiętać swego dawnego koczowniczego, drapieżnego i wiecznie czujnego bytowania. Dlatego jak grom z jasnego nieba spadła na nią wiadomość o grożącej katastrofie. Późnym wieczorem zadzwonił telefon. Murek podniósł słuchawkę. Z jego słów nie mogła wywnioskować z kim rozmawia i o czym. Powiedział kilka razy „tak”, kilka razy „nie”, później z naciskiem zapewniał, że „nastąpiły zmiany”, wreszcie umówił się z kimś na jutrzejszy ranek. Arletka nie zwróciłaby na ten telefon żadnej uwagi. Podobnych miał wiele. Lecz, gdy odwrócił się do niej, był blady jak trup. – Franku! Co ci jest? – zawołała przestraszona. – Nic – odpowiedział przez zęby. – Otrzymałeś jakąś złą wiadomość? Nie chciał o tym mówić, lecz pod naciskiem jej pytań, wybuchnął wreszcie: – Bardzo złą! – Więc nie ukrywaj tego przede mną! Czaban zbankrutował? – Ach, nie! Co mi tam Czaban! – Więc komuniści znowu?... Czy coś z policją? Po dłuższej pauzie wydobył z siebie: – Jedno i drugie. – Jak to? – Nie męcz mnie, Arletko! – krzyknął nagle z rozpaczą. – Daj mi się zastanowić! – Zastanowimy się razem – nalegała. – Powiedz tylko, co się stało? – Ach! Co się stało, co się stało! Stało się to, iż wszystko skończone! Komuniści wykryli wszystko i postanowili wydać nas policji... – Nas. – Nas, bo i ciebie. Wyszpiegowali, żeś to ty zanosiła Kuzykowi fałszywy rozkaz partyjny!... Spojrzał na nią. Zmieniła się w oczach: twarz jej ściągnęła się, zacięte usta i zwężone powieki nadały jej wygląd skupiony i drapieżny. Nagle odezwała się zimnym, stanowczym głosem: – Nie traćmy czasu. Czy sądzisz, że jest ktoś pod bramą? – Skądże mogę wiedzieć? – Więc ubieraj się. Gdzie twój drugi rewolwer?... Nie ma po co zwlekać. Musimy natychmiast wyjechać z Warszawy. – Dokąd? – Wszystko jedno dokąd. W stronę jakiejś granicy. Murek zaczął ją uspokajać: wprawdzie jest niebezpieczeństwo, ale nie grozi ono natychmiast. Może jeszcze da się jakoś zażegnać... Arletka jednak była zdania, że szkoda nerwów i wysiłków. Lepiej raz z tym skończyć, wyjechać, zatrzeć za sobą ślady i mieć spokój. Wielu perswazji musiał użyć, zanim zgodziła się zaczekać na wyświetlenie sytuacji. W nocy przyszła do pokoju Murka i stwierdziwszy, że on nie śpi, rozczuliła się. – Mój ty biedaku! Cały dzień pracuje jak koń, a i w nocy zasnąć nie może! Nie przejmuj się, Franciszku! – Ale czemu ty nie śpisz? – Przyszła mi pewna myśl do głowy – przysiadła na brzegu łóżka. – Czy nie dałoby się tak zrobić, że całą winę ja wezmę na siebie? Zeznam, że ty nie wiedziałeś o niczym. Skazać mnie mogę na ile?... Za to, że na bandytów naprowadziłam komunistów... To dla władz państwowych w gruncie rzeczy obojętne, a nawet korzystne. Powiem, że miałam na pieńku z Piekutowskim. Niech dostanę za to dwa lata więzienia. Dwa lata, to nie wieczność. – Zwariowałaś! – wybuchnął Murek. – Po pierwsze, to jest niemożliwe, a po drugie, co za pomysł! Idź spać i daj mi spokój! Był naprawdę wściekły. Oto w chwili, gdy dochodził do decyzji wykonania planu Stawskiego, w chwili, gdy uprzytomnił sobie, że sama Arletka popycha go ku tej decyzji swoim domaganiem się ucieczki za granicę, zjawia się nagle i chce poświęcić się dla niego, iść zamiast niego do więzienia!... Na zegarze w jadalni biła czwarta, gdy zasnął. Przemogło zmęczenie, a może uspokoił się, powziąwszy postanowienie: Zerwę z Czabanówną, tych łatwo odprawię z niczym i będzie wszystko po staremu. Gorzej czy lepiej, wszystko jedno. Na umówioną godzinę stawił się w hoteliku na Marszałkowskiej, gdzie zastał obu przybyłych do Warszawy wspólników Stawskiego. Henio wylegiwał się w łóżku, Sztyfel już ubrany czytał gazetę. Przywitał się z nimi i zaczął od razu: – Muszę panom zakomunikować, że z tej sprawy nic nie będzie. W moim położeniu zaszły zmiany. To raz, a dwa, że w ogóle nie mogę do takiego świństwa ręki przyłożyć. Niech się dzieje, co chce. Sztyfel zaśmiał się łagodnie. – Pan sobie z nas kpi. – Nie, mówię poważnie. Rozmyśliłem się. Heniek podskoczył na łóżku. – Już za późno na rozmyślenie się! Pan mi wczoraj o tym powiedział przez telefon, ale ja nie wziąłem pod uwagę. Czy pan jest dziecko, czy co? To tak załatwia się interesy?... – Sza! – przerwał mu Sztyfel. – Po co się irytować, kiedy pan sobie żartuje... – Nie żartuję – zawołał Murek. – Ale zaraz się okaże, że to żarty. Niech pan patrzy! Wyjął z kieszeni plik dokumentów i zaczął je rozkładać przed Murkiem: – Oto paszport emigracyjny z fotografią tej dziewczyny, nie fałszywy. Prawdziwy! Tylko na zmyślone nazwisko. Oto bilet okrętowy do Buenos Aires! Oto świadectwo uzyskania pracy, wystawione przez władze argentyńskie, oto bilet okrętowy dla Heńka... I co pan myśli, że to nic nie kosztuje? To grube pieniądze kosztuje! Ja jestem poważny kupiec. Moje słowo jeszcze więcej kosztuje niż pieniądze. Na tę dziwkę ja już mam umowę z inną branżą. I prędzej mi tu włosy na dłoni wyrosną, niż będę gadał o jakimkolwiek rozmyśleniu. Szkoda każde następne słowo. Murek kiwnął głową. – Przyznaję, żeście mieli wydatki i gotów jestem to zwrócić. – Ale my nie potrzebujemy zwrotu! – wrzasnął Heniek. – My potrzebujemy towar! – A „towaru” nie dostaniecie! – Murek uderzył pięścią w stół. – Sza! – wyciągnął ręce Sztyfel. – Sza! Spokojnie. Cicho, Heniek! Pogadamy z panem uczciwie: dlaczego pan nie chce dotrzymać umowy? – Bo nie stać mnie na takie łajdactwo! Rozumiecie? – A przedtem było pana stać? – To już moja sprawa. – Pan jej się boisz i żałujesz ją. To jest pańska sprawa. A reszta należy do nas. – Więc mówcie, ile chcecie? Zapłacę... Sztyfel zaśmiał się. – I po co pan to chce robić? Panie, jak pan raz doszedł do przekonania, że ona panu zawadza, to dojdzie pan do tego samego przekonania jeszcze sto, jeszcze tysiąc razy. Pan sobie zatrujesz życie i za to teraz chcesz pan grube pieniądze płacić? Gdzież tu kalkulacja? Ja się pana pytam, czy pan jesteś mądry człowiek, rozsądny człowiek, czy zakochany szmondak, co własną głową w biedę lezie i jeszcze za to płaci?... Przykro panu?... To będzie przykro przez jakiś czas, a później przejdzie. Zastanów się pan. Ja panu dobrze życzę. I to panu powiem: jak pan będziesz kiedy miał drugą taką dziewczynę czy trzecią, to ja zawsze gotów będę z panem robić interes. A to mówi panu nie byle kto, tylko ja, Sztyfel. A możesz pan kogokolwiek z naszej branży zapytać, czy Sztyfel kiedy gada na wiatr. U mnie słowo powiedziane, to święta rzecz. I dlatego ludzie mi wierzą, i dlatego mnie szanują. I co pan myślisz, że ja przez całe lata, wyrabiając swoje kupieckie nazwisko, wyrabiając swoją markę, teraz dla jednej dziewczyny nie dotrzymam umowy na dostawę? Pan się mylisz, proszę pana! Ja tego nie dopuszczę. Sztyfel tego nie dopuści! Bo to byłaby moja krzywda, bo to byłaby i pańska krzywda! Czy pan sądzisz, iż będzie panu z tą dziewczyną dobrze? Już jest źle. A jak będzie, gdy ja przyjdę do niej i powiem, coś pan chciał z nią zrobić? A ja jej powiem. I nie tylko świadków będę na to miał, ale i dowody. Ona chyba wie, komu dała tamtą fotografię, ona chyba nie będzie taka gęś, żeby mi nie uwierzyć. I po co panu to wszystko?... Po co? Zrobiliśmy interes, przybiliśmy zgodę. Sprawa załatwiona. Oto i wszystko. Okręt za dwa dni odpływa z Gdańska. I albo ta panienka na nim pojedzie, albo zostanie tu. Tylko wtedy ja nie chciałbym być w pańskiej skórze. A niechby nawet ona darowała panu, że ją chciał oszukać i sprzedać, to ja panu nie daruję swego. Jeżeli pan myślisz, że dla tej dziewczyny opłaca się panu robić tyle przykrości i sobie, i nam, to pan jesteś naiwny. Jeżeli zdaje się panu, że dla kobiet dom publiczny to taka straszna rzecz, to się pan mylisz. One bardzo łatwo z tym się godzą. Na początku mojej pracy w tej branży sam się dziwiłem. Jak która później i może wrócić do innego życia, to jej się nie chce. Nie wierzysz pan mnie, to zapytaj pan każdą z takich, albo te paniusie, co się zajmują nawracaniem upadłych dziewcząt. Niech one powiedzą. Kobieta nie ma duszy. Tylko dla głupiego ona jest utrapieniem. Dla mądrego ona rozrywka, a dla jeszcze mądrzejszego – towar. Murek słuchał w milczeniu. Spokojny cynizm tego człowieka wywoływał w nim protest odruchowy i jednocześnie działał nań hamująco. Czuł się tak jak kiedyś, gdy wyrzucał z kubłów cuchnące odpadki do wielkich śmietników... Przypomniał sobie Nirę i Karolkę. Cóż je zmuszało do prostytucji?... Nic. Dobrowolnie, z własnego upodobania poszły tą drogą... – No, więc jak z nami będzie? – zapytał Sztyfel. – Co znaczy, jak będzie! – zawołał porywczo blondyn. – Interes jest ubity i musi być załatwiony! Bo inaczej, to zobaczymy! – Co zobaczymy? – zimno spojrzał nań Murek. – Tylko bez gróźb, bo na groźby to my tu mamy policję. – Policję? – zaśmiał się Sztyfel. – Policja jest tak dobrze na nas, jak i na pana. Pan o nas wiesz dużo, ale i my o panu dosyć. Więc policją pan nas nie strasz. Tacy ludzie jak my z panem, musimy nasze sprawy załatwiać bez policji. Bądź pan rozsądny. Murek wstał. – Zatem trudno, zgadzam się – powiedział cicho. – Ale bez kawałów! – zastrzegł się Heniek. – Kiedy ona ma jechać? – zapytał Sztyfla Murek, udając że nie słyszy okrzyku tamtego. – Za dwa dni. Niech pan ją przygotuje. Poza tym proszę napisać ten list, co ma być z Berlina wysłany, bo dziś wyjeżdża do Niemiec jeden z naszych ludzi i on go zabierze. Najlepiej niech pan zaraz usiądzie i napisze. – Dobrze – zgodził się Murek. Po kwadransie list był gotów. Sztyfel i Heniek przeczytali go i uznali za dobry. – Jutro wstąpi pan do nas – powiedział Sztyfel – i umówimy się na spotkanie z tą dziewczyną. Murek nie wrócił do domu. Pojechał na Skolimowską i stamtąd zadzwonił do Arletki. – Sytuacja jest nadal groźna – powiedział jej – ale jeszcze spróbuję różnych sposobów. Dziś nic stać się nie może, bo główna osoba, która o tym zadecyduje, jest poza Warszawą. W każdym razie mamy dzień wytchnienia. Zaczęła dopytywać się o szczegóły, lecz tylko ją ofuknął: – Chyba rozumiesz, że nie nadaje się to do rozmowy telefonicznej. Przez cały dzień zajęty był sprawami Medany. Wrócił dopiero późnym wieczorem, a wyglądał na tak zmęczonego, był tak mizerny i zdenerwowany, że Arletka sama namówiła go, by zaraz położył się spać. Za to nazajutrz obudziła go wcześniej i z uwagą wysłuchała sprawozdania o sytuacji. Murek przedstawił jej rzecz spokojnie. Wyjaśnił, że wywiad komunistyczny zdołał wszystko wyśledzić, że w Centralnym Komitecie Wykonawczym dziś zapadnie wyrok, odkładany tylko dlatego, że prezes nie przyjechał z Kielc. Wyrok wszakże jest z góry przesądzony: oboje zostaną zadenuncjowani w policji, co grozi im długoletnim więzieniem. Przez swoich przyjaciół Murek próbował wpłynąć na złagodzenie wyroku lub uzyskać zwłokę. Skutek jednak tych zabiegów okazał się wręcz przeciwny. Mianowicie władze partyjne, dowiedziawszy się, że Murek jest poinformowany o ich zamierzeniu, nakazały śledzić zarówno ją, jak i jego, i w wypadku, gdyby próbowali uciec, przyśpieszyć donos. – A mówiłam ci – z wyrzutem zawołała Arletka – mówiłam, że nie wolno nam tracić czasu! A ty nic nie robisz! – Przeciwnie. Nie zmarnowałem ani godziny. – Wciąż łudzisz się, że oni okażą się wspaniałomyślni? – Wcale nie łudzę się i dlatego zrobiłem już przygotowania do ucieczki. Dziś jeszcze będziemy mieli doskonale podrobione paszporty zagraniczne z prawdziwymi wizami, a jutro znajdziemy się już na pokładzie okrętu, odpływającego do Argentyny. – Do Argentyny? – Tak. To było najłatwiejsze i najmądrzejsze. W Europie jak nie policja, to komuniści na pewno znaleźliby nas wcześniej czy później. A tam mamy zapewnione bezpieczeństwo. I utrzymanie na czas, póki nie uda się zarobić. Przekazałem dzisiaj do Buenos Aires czternaście tysięcy złotych przez Bank Wschodni. Każde z nas weźmie ze sobą od wypadku jeszcze po kilkaset dolarów. To wszystko, co udało mi się wziąć z kasy Czabana. Będzie tu on nas też przeklinał. Grunt znaleźć się w Gdańsku i na pokładzie. Tylko ci ludzie, którzy mają ułatwić nam wyjazd, dotychczas nie chcą się zgodzić na to, byśmy oboje razem do Gdańska jechali. Twierdzą, że to zbyt wielkie ryzyko. – Cóż to za ludzie? – Ach, moi starzy znajomi. Zupełnie pewni ludzie. Umieją te rzeczy robić, bo zawodowo zajmują się przemytem. Mam do nich całkowite zaufanie. Niejednego już przeszwarcowali za granicę. – A dlaczego oni nie chcą, byśmy jechali razem? – Bo w razie listów gończych będzie rzucać się w oczy taka poszukiwana para. Zatem oni radzą, byś ty jechała do Hamburga lub do Hawru, gdzie okręt zatrzymuje się i stamtąd wsiadła na pokład, a mnie chcą zabrać od razu do Gdańska, albo też odwrotnie. Zapewniają, że tylko w razie ścisłego zastosowania się do ich rad gwarantują bezpieczeństwo. Ale... ale ja wolę raczej zaryzykować niż rozstać się z tobą. – Toś niemądry – oburzyła się. – Kilka dni rozstania przecież to głupstwo! – Ale niepokoiłbym się o ciebie. – Jesteś dziecinny. Oni mają rację. – Zapewne... – Ale i tak pojedynczo będziemy śledzeni. – To już ich sprawa. To są spryciarze. Tak wszystko zorganizują, że przewiozą i ciebie, i mnie bezpiecznie. Ich własny interes w tym. – Ale nie byłeś tak naiwny, by im zapłacić z góry? – zaniepokoiła się. – Skądże! Zapłacę im na miejscu. Dałem na razie pieniądze tylko na paszporty, wizy i na bilety okrętowe. – To lubię! – zawołała. – Wiesz, że nawet nie przypuszczałam, żeś ty już o wszystkim pomyślał. Dzielny z ciebie chłop. Nie zginiemy, zobaczysz, w Argentynie czy gdziekolwiek, wszędzie sobie damy radę. Więc mam się pakować? – Tak, ale weź tylko lepsze rzeczy. Nie trzeba na siebie zwracać uwagi nadmiarem bagażu. Wychodzę teraz na miasto i niedługo zadzwonię po ciebie. Spotkamy się z nimi i obgadamy wszystko razem. – Doskonale. A ja zabiorę się do pakowania. W godzinę później zadzwonił telefon i Arletka wyszła do pobliskiej cukierni. W kącie siedział Murek z dwoma mężczyznami, z których młodszy, wcale przystojny blondyn, przywitał ją komplementem: – Trudno mi będzie panią przeszwarcować. Taka piękna kobieta zwraca uwagę. Po krótkiej naradzie ustalono wspólnie plan wyjazdu. Za radą przemytników Murek miał jechać ze starszym z nich przez Berlin i Hawr, Arletka zaś przez Gdańsk z przystojnym blondynem, przy czym miała występować jako jego żona. Zgodziła się na to pod warunkiem, że na okręcie zainstalują się w osobnych kabinach. Walizki Arletki miał zabrać Heniek jeszcze wieczorem, a wczesnym rankiem zajechać po nią taksówką. W dwie godziny po odjeździe pociągu gdańskiego Murek miał odjechać berlińskim. Przez cały czas tej rozmowy i później do wieczora Murek drżał na myśl, że Arletka zacznie go podejrzewać o fałszywą grę. Wielką miłością starał się też uśpić jej obawy, jeżeli jakiekolwiek mogły się zrodzić w jej umyśle. Na szczęście ona przyjmowała wszystko z najlepszą wiarą. Gdy zjawił się Heniek po rzeczy i pokazał jej paszport i kartę okrętową, uspokoiła się zupełnie. – Ten Heniek – powiedziała po jego wyjściu – to rzeczywiście drań kuty na cztery nogi. Jestem pewna, że dojadę z nim pomyślnie. Przez całą noc nie spali. Najpierw pakowali walizki Murka, później snuli projekty nowego życia za oceanem. Raz po raz wyglądali przez okno, by stwierdzić, że pod domem kręcą się naprawdę jakieś podejrzane typy. O siódmej, z punktualnością zegarka, zjawił się Heniek, który ze złośliwym uśmiechem przyglądał się pożegnaniu i łzom, które szkliły się w oczach Murka. W kwadrans potem w mieszkaniu zaległa cisza. Murek długo stał nieruchomo na progu przedpokoju, wreszcie zasłonił twarz rękami i zaczął szlochać. Raz po raz zrywał się, spoglądał na zegarek: Jeszcze czas! Jeszcze pociąg nie odszedł!... Biegł do drzwi, zawracał, jak oszalały biegał po pustych pokojach, upadł na kolana przed łóżkiem Arletki i w łkaniu bił głową o podłogę, aż do otumanienia. – Moja jedyna, moje najdroższe biedactwo... – jęczał, aż jęk przechodził w jakieś zduszone wycie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z ogromu swojej rozpaczy i jednocześnie widział z ohydną jaskrawością samego siebie, grającego tę komedię przed własnym sumieniem, komedię, bo przecie mógł jeszcze ją ratować, mógł ją wykupić bodaj za wszystko, co posiadał! Ale jeżeli była to komedia, czemuż tak realnie, tak piekielnie się męczył?... Czemu krew zalewała mu mózg, czemu w piersiach darło pazurami, że każdy oddech przenikał płuca rozpierającym, kurczowym bólem?... Gdzie fałsz i obłuda, a gdzie prawda?... Podniósł się i zataczając się, podszedł do okna. Coś mu mówiło, że los pokrzyżuje wszystkie plany, że oto Arletka wróci... Jakżeby gorąco tego pragnął i jak bał się tego. Zegar wydzwonił ósmą, później dziewiątą. Pociąg już pędzi gdzieś daleko ku Gdańskowi. – Dlaczego los zostawia mi zawsze decyzję? – myślał z przerażeniem. – Dlaczego nie wtrąci się, nie pogruchocze moich planów, dlaczego cała odpowiedzialność ma spadać na mnie?... Wyjął z kredensu butelkę wódki. – Upiję się – postanowił. – To mi sprawi ulgę. Lecz alkohol podniecił tylko jego wyobraźnię. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie trucizna zaczęła działać zbawczo, mącąc myśli, wykrzywiając obraz rzeczywistości, zmieniając ciężar i sens zdarzeń, stępiając zdolność rozpoznawania własnych odczuć i sprowadzając wreszcie duszny zapach ołowianego snu. Obudził się po kilkunastu godzinach, dziwnie ociężały i zobojętniały na wszystko. Gdyby teraz dowiedział się, że plan wywiezienia Arletki nie udał się, gdyby nawet ona sama zjawiła się przed nim z żądaniem zadośćuczynień i zdania rachunków, nie wysiliłby się na jedno słowo obrony. Gdyby aresztowano go, przyjąłby to z apatią. Przestała go obchodzić i Medana, i Czaban, i własna przyszłość, a stwierdzenie tego wydało mu się rzeczą naturalną i już trwałą, już niezmienną. Życie jednak nie wyrzekało się swoich praw. Raz, drugi i trzeci odezwał się telefon. Przynieśli wykazy z banku, o dziesiątej przyszedł Żołnasiewicz po podpisy, a w godzinę po nim Czaban z awanturą, że przegapili wczoraj termin odnowienia umowy na dostawę nabiału. Trzeba było zaraz jechać do biura. Sprawy bieżące też wymagały ustawicznej kontroli i stopniowo budziły w Murku uwagę, zainteresowanie, aż pochłonęły go całkiem. W trzy dni później, gdy odbywał konferencję z kierownikami poszczególnych działów leczniczych Medany, sekretarka podała depeszę: „Odpływamy z Hawru – wszystko w porządku – Heniek”. Złożył szary arkusik w kilkoro, rozerwał uważnie na drobne kawałeczki i wsypał do kosza. Kategoria:Drugie życie doktora Murka